Les feux de l'amûr! version spéciale Harry Potter
by sallyann197
Summary: CHAPITRE 11 EN LIGNE! Les couples se font et se défont, et la vie se passe, remplie de joie, de désespoir, et surtout d'amûûûûûûûûr!
1. Une déchirante dispute

**LES FEUX DE L'AMÛR !**  
_Une version spéciale Harry Potter_

Chalut a tous ! avant notre jolie histoire d'amour, j'aimerai vous présenter un peu les choses.

Déjà, j'aimerai vous préciser que toutes les idées présentes ici ne sont pas de moi, mais à Mystina, alias Cammy ou Drakknightcl, qui a créé le scénario général et cherchait quelqu'un pour l'interpérter (et je me suis vaillament proposée :D) Donc, sachez que tout le mérite ne me reviens pas.

Ensuite, AMES SENSIBLES, S'ABSTENIR ! il y a dans cette fanfiction des visions un peu. spéciales on va dire du monde d'Harry Potter et de la relation entre les personnages. HOMOPHOBE ET PETILAPINPHOBE, NE REGARDEZ PAS CETTE FIC ! vous pourriez en rester choquer à vie. Euh. Petilapinphobe, c'est un terme un peu spéciale je vous l'accorde, mais inventé par moi d'ailleurs, donc il ne peut être qu'intelligent ( ;-)). C'est en fait les gens qui aime po quand les persos sont toujours a faire des trucs et changent de partenaire toute les deux secondes (ils aimes bien le changement, faut pas leur en vouloir !)

Enfin, cette fic est faîte simplement pour s'amuser. Je ne veux ni insulter JK Rowling, ni porter atteinte à son oeuvre. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous rigoliez !

Alors riez bien, et mettez moi plein de review ! ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 1 : **Une déchirante dispute**.

-Non, Harry! Il FAUT que nous le rejoignons!

Drago Potter observait Harry de ses yeux gris. Ses beaux yeux gris... Harry avait des frissons d'amour rien qu'à les voir... Et il était si bien maquillé.

-Non, JAMAIS! JE PREFERERAIS MOURIR!

-Et me perdre ? Si tu ne le rejoins pas, tu me pers, amour!

-NOOOOOONNNNNN!

Le choix était difficile. Que devait-il choisir ? Garder son mari, si beau, si séduisant, si amoureusement magnifique et si doué au lit, et se ranger aux côtés de Lord Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents, de son parrain, de Cédric, et de tant d'autres, ou le perdre et pouvoir se regarder dans la glace pour observer sa beauté (ndla : po très modeste le bonhomme) en disant qu'il était digne de sa famille ? Il y avait de quoi donner a réfléchir.

C'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il avait épousé Drago, en réfléchissant car il devait faire un choix crucial, entre ses deux amours du moment : le chien du voisin, et Drago. Comment voulez-vous faire un choix aussi difficile en quelques minutes ? Heureusement, après que Harry lui ait montré son saucisson (ndla : embarrassed) Drago était prêt a attendre et a prouver autant de fois qu'il le faudrait qu'il valait son amour, beaucoup mieux que se sac a puce qui avait une grande ressemblance avec les cochons de la porcherie de son voisin.

Harry avait finit par lui avouer son amour - évident - et Drago lui montra tout de suite qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Côté lit, il savait y faire. Mais Harry avait tout de suite fixé les règles : c'était Drago qui faisait la fille. Depuis il s'était toujours très bine habillé, très bien maquillé, de façon à ce qu'Harry le désire toujours plus. Rah ! les nuit qu'ils avaient passées ensembles. Harry tremblait de plaisir en se les remémorant. Mais maintenant il devait faire un choix.

-Drago, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'arriver à des extrêmes comme ça !

-Harry, Voldemort est mon maître, il faut que tu viennes de son côté ! Avec moi !

-Mais il a tué ma famille ! Et mon parrain !

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais le pour moi, Harry.

Comment refuser quelque chose à ce visage d'ange qui le regardai avec ses yeux si séduisants ? Il devait dire oui, pour Drago, son amour, il allait dire oui.

-Non, dit faiblement Harry.

-Non ? dit Drago d'une voix étranglée.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. C'est un assassin.

-Hey ! je te rappelle que toi aussi ! t'as tué ma souris !

-On ne va pas revenir encore sur ce sujet ! Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident !

-N'empêche qu'accident ou non, tu l'as tué.

Un à zéro. A Harry de servir.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Quelle idée stupide qu'elle a eue de se mettre dans mon c ! Et je te signale que c'est moi qui ait le plus souffert ! Elle m'a déchiré la moitié du gros intestin !

Un à un.

-Elle a été asphyxiée par l'odeur de ta merde !

Deux à un.

-C'était seulement parce que tu avais fait des flageolets !

Deux à deux.

-Mais... mais... mais... Tu ne peux pas me laisser !

-C'est toi qui veux me laisser, pas moi ! Je veux être avec toi, mais pas avec Voldemort.

Drago resta bouche-bée.

-Mais... Si tu ne vas pas vers lui, je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui en a décidé ainsi. Veux-tu vraiment me quitter ?

C'était un moment critique pour Harry, aussi critique pour Drago le jour où il lui avait demandé de l'épousé. Ce jour-là Harry avait répondu : 'Oui, je le veux', mais Drago ne devait pas répondre cela.

-Oui, je le veux.

Trois à deux.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Cri de déception du perdant. Ce cri déchirant retenti comme un plainte venue des profondeur de la Terre et résonna si fort qu'il sembla faire trembler les murs.

-Drago ne me fait pas ça...

Balle de match ?

-Si tu n'es pas avec Voldemort, tu n'es pas avec moi. Au revoir Harry, mon amour.

Quatre à deux. Ce fut un beau match.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-IL VA ARRETER OUI AVEC SES 'NOOON !' LE GAMIN ? ON AIMERAIT BIEN REGARDER STAR ACADEMY TRANQUILLE ! cria le voisin qui lance sa chaussure.

Harry se la reçut en pleine face. Bien visé.

Quand il se réveilla, il y avait encore la trace dépourvue de poussière qui indique l'endroit où Drago à traîné sa valise. Il faut dire que Drago était une bonne femme au lit, mais question ménage, il était vraiment pas terrible.

Drago se tenait juste devant la porte, la main sur la poignée.

-Drago... murmura Harry. Reste. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, reste pour notre enfant.

Et oui, l'enfant. Drago n'y avait pas pensé à celui-là. Vous me direz "l'enfant ? quel enfant ? Ils ont pas pu avoir d'enfant ! eek" et si, ils ont pu. Ils ont adopté figurez-vous. Harry y tenait tellement, il le répétait à Drago depuis des mois, et quand il l'a croisé dans le zoo, lui ressemblant tellement, ne demandant qu'à être adopté, il n'avait pas pu résisté. Ils l'avaient appelé Roger. Personnellement j'aurais choisi quelque chose d'autre. Mais bon, les goûts et les couleurs ça s'explique pas.

Roger arriva à ce moment précis dans la salle, se précipita vers Harry, et commença a lui manger les poux. Avais-je oublié de le préciser ? Roger est un chimpanzé.

-Garde-le, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ceux qui ont trop de poils. Il sera heureux avec toi.

Une larme, transparente et cristalline, remplie de souvenirs mémorables, tels que son premier baisé avec Harry, la façon qu'Harry l'avait regardé lorsqu'il l'avait supplié de prendre Roger, et le jour où ils avaient choisi cet appartement pour emménager ensemble, trouvant que c'était nettement le meilleur endroit qu'il fut pour faire des choses coquines, coula sur la joue de Drago, puis il franchit la porte sans un regard vers son bien-aimé Harry.

Harry repoussa Roger, il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire chercher les poux. Il partit en courant dans sa chambre, et si mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.


	2. Une séparation difficile et une rencontr...

Chapitre 2 : **Une séparation difficile et une rencontre fortuite**

Harry reçut deux jours plus tard les papiers de divorce, mais il pleura tellement dessus qu'ils devinrent inutilisable. Drago avait du prévoir cela, car il lui envoya le lendemain les même papiers. Harry réussit cette fois à les remplir et les envoya à Drago.

Le lendemain, ils étaient divorcés. Harry se sentait seul. Il n'avait plus de mari. Il était abandonné par celui qu'il aimait. Tout sons monde s'écroulait. Il était triste. En plus, Ron n'était pas là, il passait un examen pour devenir enchanteur. Oui, on ne sait pas trop ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais il avait soudainement décidé, deux mois auparavant, à l'époque où Harry s'était marié avec Drago, de faire un stage d'enchanteur. Certains supposent qu'il était jaloux de Drago et qu'il voulait acquérir assez de pouvoir pour le transformer en quelque chose de répugnant, les rumeurs hésitent encore entre un mollusque gluant et un camembert puant. D'autres aussi disent que c'était juste pour tromper la solitude, car Harry avait trouvé un mari et Hermione aussi. Il avait d'abord fait des longs entraînements, puis des stages, et là il passait des séries d'examen qui l'avaient obligé à aller s'installer en Norvège. Et Harry avait la flemme d'aller le voir, car c'est loin, tout de même, la Norvège. Et si au moins Hermione était là ! Mais non, elle non plus, elle n'était pas là. Car, comme nous l'avons vu plus haut, elle s'était marié ! Et pas avec n'importe qui, avec Krum ! Elle s'était installée en Bulgarie avec lui. Bref, Harry était bel et bien seul, face à sa solitude.

Rah ! dure chose qu'est la solitude ! Elle vous prend par derrière et vous arrache le coeur, vous enflamme les poumons et fait naître la tristesse aussi bien que la haine.

Harry décida d'aller faire un tour, car Roger sautait partout dans la maison de cause de son excitation. Il brisait a peu près tous les verres en cristal qu'ils avaient utilisés pour leurs repas en tête à tête - c'est-à- dire tous leurs repas.

Harry marchait donc dans la rue, regardant ses pieds, Roger sur l'épaule. Il passèrent devant le zoo, et Roger sembla montrer une grande envie d'y rentrer. Harry y alla donc, et se promena au milieu des animaux qui semblaient soit se moquer de lui, soit lui faire de grimaces. D'autres paraissaient simplement le regarder penser en le méprisant cordialement. C'est méchant de mépriser un homme triste frown.

Quand ils passèrent devant les singes, Roger sauta de l'épaule d'Harry qui ne fit aucun effort pour le retenir, et se mit devant la cage de sa mère. Il affichait clairement l'envie de retourner dans cette cage, là où il était né, là où était ses vrais parents. Harry comprenait ce qu'était d'être loin de ses parents, et il ne pu ignorer la scène de retrouvaille quand les deux chimpanzés qui l'avaient mis au monde (ndla : Roger ! pas Harry !) se précipitèrent vers lui, le serrèrent comme ils purent et lui mangèrent les poux. Il décida donc de rendre Roger au zoo, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas s'en occuper tout seul, et maintenant que Drago était partit, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Harry ressortit du zoo, seul. Et là, qui ne rencontra-t-il pas, de l'autre côté de la rue ? Son ex-mari, Drago. Il l'examina attentivement. Il avait les cheveux gras, il n'avait pas du se les laver depuis qu'Harry avait passer la main dedans le jour de leur dispute. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, car il était dos à lui, mais il espérait de tout son c?ur que, tout comme lui, il les avait rempli de larmes. Il portait une grande cape rose bonbon avec marqué dessus « mangez des frites ! », c'était Harry qui lui avait offert, il semblait avoir deux ans de cela, tellement ce semblait éloigné de leur dispute, mais il n'était passé qu'un mois. Ses chaussures étaient sales, il allait encore mettre de la terre partout dans sa maison. Combien de fois Harry lui avait dit de se les essuyer ! C'est très fatigant de laver tout ça, vous imaginez pas !

Drago sembla sentir son regard et se retourna. Ses yeux étaient en effet pleins de larme, et quand il vit qu'Harry sortait du zoo, sans Roger, il sembla comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Lui aussi l'observa attentivement, guettant chaque détail pouvant lui révéler comme allait son ex. Et ça se voyait très bien qu'il n'était justement pas bien. Il avait perdu du poids, car il ne se nourrissait presque plus, car tous les couverts, les verres, et les assiettes lui faisaient penser à Drago. Il avait, lui, les cheveux propres car après les mains dégoûtantes de Roger dedans, on était toujours obliger de se les laver. Par contre, il y avait toujours la trace rouge sur sa joue du dernier baisé de Drago. Ses chaussures a lui aussi étaient pleines de terres, car il ne voyait plus l'utilité de garder une maison propre si celui qu'il aimait n'était pas dedans.

Drago marchait à reculons pour pouvoir observer mieux son canari-en-sucre-qui-l'avait-lâchement-abandonné-pour-une-stupide-histoire-d'honneur-familial. (ndDrago : penser à choisir un surnom moins long la prochaine fois) Quand soudain, eek BAM ! eek il se cogna la tête contre un lampadaire.

Nyèk ! pensa Harry. Bien fait pour lui !

Drago se releva vite, et couru vers le coin de la rue. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux une minute, (ndla : malheur à lui) et c'est à se moment là que eek BAM ! eek il se cogna lui aussi à un lampadaire. (ndla : aussi con l'un que l'autre, je vous le dis ! sweatdrop)

Il se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le sol, sans pouvoir plus observer sa dinde en peluche. Il ne voulait pas se relever, il avait mal partout, surtout au coeur. Il voulait rester allongé là et mourir écrasé par un passant. Mais quelqu'un lui tendit une main. Une main irrésistiblement potelée et séduisante. Il la prit, et s'en aida pour se relever. Et là, il tomba le nez dans les seins de. Pansy. Elle lui fit oublier instantanément Drago. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait de si gros ploplos. (ndla : excusez l'expression) Et tout en elle était séduisante, de son double menton à ses poignées d'amour. Et elle serait sûrement meilleure au lit que Drago.

Harry resta là, à la regarder fixement, fantasmant.

Pansy aussi était bouche-bée. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué le pouvoir de séduction digne d'un tigre de ce beau brun avec ses lunettes de travers et cassées, avec son expression ahurie sur son visage, et sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle eut immédiatement l'envie d'y mettre sa langue, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

Harry demeura un instant surpris, puis ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations délicieuses que provoquait en lui les effleurements de la langue de son amour sur la sienne. Il frémit.

Quand Pansy se retira, semblant mi-gênée, mi-jubilante, Harry ne put le supporter, l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ce fut des moments jubilatoires dont ils se rappelleraient toute leur vie. Leurs salives se mélangeaient agréablement tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient des caresses buccales. (ndla : dsl pour les détails, c pour rendre le truc encore plus gore. evilgrin) Harry qui avait toujours les mains autour du cou de Pansy, commença à les descendre doucement, et lui pelota doucement les seins. Pansy, semblant juger qu'il attendait quelque chose en retour, baissa ses mains et lui pris vigoureusement les fesses (ndla : Eh ui ! Avec Pansy on fait pas dans al douceur !).

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin (bah oui il faut bien respirer de temps en temps !), ils se regardèrent, visiblement étonnés, mais séduits.

-Tu... Tu embrasses bien, dit enfin Pansy.

-Toi aussi, répondit Harry. Je dois dire... que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu ! dit-elle en se jetant sur lui.

-Euh... Tu ne crois pas que ce serai mieux d'aller dans un endroit plus. tranquille ? proposa Harry en jetant des regards noir aux gens qui les regardaient d'un air choqué.

-Tu as raison.

-On va à mon appartement ?

Pansy hocha la tête. Harry pris sa main dans la sienne, et la guida dans les rues. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble.


	3. Un mariage et un enterrement

Chapitre 3 : **Un mariage et un enterrement.**

Drago, après s'être pris le lampadaire dans la gueule, était parti en courrant. Il ne voulait pas revoir Harry après la façon dont il l'avait humilié devant Voldemort, et devant tous les gens de rue quand il s'était pris ce beau poteau lumineux qui n'avait rien demandé. (ndla : bah ui, si je répétais lampadaire ça faisait répétition. arf) Il s'arrêta au coin de la rue, caché par un mur, pour calmer son point de côté (ndla : po très sportif le bonhomme !).

Il avait la certitude qu'Harry avait rendu Roger au zoo. Quel lâche ! Abandonner leur enfant ! C'est très vilain ! Et s'ils se remettaient ensemble plus tard, et qu'ils revoulaient un enfant ? Ils ne pourraient pas reprendre Roger ! Oh puis, ils pourraient prendre autre chose, pour changer. (ndDrago : penser à essayer avec une autruche)

Il attendit que son point de côté ait disparu et se remit en route. Il ne devait pas traîner, il était en mission spéciale pour Voldemort. Il avait la grande tâche d'assassiner. Dumbledore. Eh oui, c'était une grande tâche et très importante, mais Drago mangerait du gorgonzola périmé pour Voldemort, alors assassiner Dumbledore, c'était rien !

Quand il fut proche de pré-au-lard, il se mit une cape d'invisibilité - il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse repérer. Il se glissa jusqu'à poudlard et marcha à pas feutrés dans les longs couloirs sombres. Le silence régnait dans le château. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait aucun élève (ndla : bah ui c logique ! c'était les vacances d'été !). Pas de fantômes qui erraient, pas de professeurs.

PROUT !

Drago se boucha le nez et attendit, immobile, pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait repéré. C'est bon, personne ne venait. Il se remit en marche, espérant que cette ignoble odeur de gorgonzola ne le trahirait pas. Il arriva jusqu'à la gargouille qui menait aux escaliers. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir ! Comment donner le mot de passe ? D'ailleurs il ne connaissait même pas le mot de passe. Comment entrer alors ? Une idée lui vint soudain. Un autre « PROUT » lui échappa et la tête de la gargouille chancela, asphyxiée par l'odeur immonde émanant du pet si bien placé. Drago n'eut qu'à légèrement forcer le passage pour entrer et monter les escaliers le plus silencieusement du monde.

Il entra dans le bureau en poussant délicatement la porte qui était déjà entrouverte. Dumbledore leva la tête. et ne vit rien, bien évidemment, Drago étant sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas, il aurait pu voir un homme ému devant la scène magique qui s'offrait à lui.

Dumbledore était plongé dans une activité des plus intéressantes : il s'épilait le saucisson ! Car lui, ce n'était plus une saucisse qu'il avait, mais un saucisson ! Eh oui, carrément ! Il faut savoir que s'il faisait ça, c'est parce que McGonagall n'aimait pas les hommes trop poilus. Et oui, avais-je oublié de le mentionner ? Notre cher Dumbledore était marié avec McGonagall.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la robe du directeur était relevée sur toute sa jambe jusqu'à son saucisson. Beau saucisson que c'était d'ailleurs (ndla : dsl). Et à côté du saucisson il y avait les deux patates ! Mais avec vraiment une forme de patate je vous jure ! (ndla : ça peut faire un bon repas tout ça. ;-))Et tout cela le rendait terriblement... séduisant. musique lady marmalade

Drago laissa tomber sa cape d'invisibilité par-terre et se rua sur son directeurouchinet d'amour (ndla : Drago adore les surnoms).

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit le directeur en remettant sa robe sur sa jambe dénudée.

Drago ne pouvait parler. Il avait la voix coupée devant une scène tellement. attirante !

-Je... je vous aime, déclara-t-il enfin.

-Oh ! Drago ! s'écria Dumbledore. Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas remarqué!

Sur ce, il se précipita sur Drago et lui fis des poutous partout ! (ndla : oui ! même là où vous pensez !)

Je ne vous dit pas qu'ils en ont fait, des choses ! Ils sont restés toute la soirée enfermés dans le bureau à se faire des trucs. assez cochons. En tout cas ils semblaient inspirés (ndla : qui leur avait passé le livre du Kama Sutra ? èé). Mais il faut dire ce qui est, Drago aimait toujours Harry, mais Dumbledore était une passade pour l'aider à guérir de sa blessure. Il savait que ça ne durerai pas, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir des sentiments très forts à son égards et dans ces instants de pur plaisir qu'il partageait en ce moment avec lui.

Mais, voyant qu'il ne venait pas à leur dîné aux chandelles qu'elle lui avait si tendrement préparé, McGonagall décida d'aller chercher Bubus chéri dans son bureau. Elle dit le mot de passe à la gargouille qui ne réagit pas. Elle était morte ! (OO) c'était bizarre... (oO) étrange... (Oo) bref pas normal (re OO).

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et s'arrêta brusquement quand elle entendit des bruits douteux dans le bureau. Elle poussa la porte doucement, redoutant ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

-Oh ! s'écria-t-elle, une main sur le coeur, en trouvant Dumbledore et Drago dans une position... pas très orthodoxe.

Elle partit en courant, et Dumbledore laissa Drago sur place. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où était prévu le dîné, toujours en courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Quand il arriva dans la salle, elle avait empoigné un couteau et s'apprêtait à se l'enfoncer dans le coeur.

-Non ! ne fait pas ça ! cria Dumbledore

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ? répondit McGo. Ton amour ? Je sais bien maintenant que tu ne m'aimes plus !

-Peut-être mais Drago voulait savoir si ce serait possible un truc à trois.

-Oh ! s'écria McGonagall d'un air profondément choqué et meurtri avant de s'enfoncer le couteau dans le coeur.

-Bah, je dirai à Drago que c'est non alors. On se revoit demain ? OH MON DIEU ! ELLE BOUGE PLUS ! dit le vioque en la secouant. OH NON ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL C'EST PASSE ? (ndla : pas lent du cerveau cui là au moins.)

Drago arriva en courrant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle... elle... ELLE EST MORTE !

-SUPER ! PU DE DEVOIR DE METAMORPHOSE ! FAISON LA FETE !

Et ils se mirent alors à danser le french-cancan.

Bon, la fête, c'est bien, mais il faut bien organiser l'enterrement tout de même ! Alors ils envoyèrent des faire-part à tout le monde (avec des ballons, des chapeaux pointus et turlututu dessus) en leur annonçant la triste et regrettable nouvelle. Aucun détail sur comment cela est arrivé, bien entendu. La lettre laissait entendre qu'elle s'était suicidée comme ça, sans raison, alors qu'elle menait une vie parfaite. Enfin bon, chacun sa version.

Quelques jours plus tard avait lieu l'enterrement. Tout le monde avait l'air atterré (ndla : et pourtant c'est pas eux qu'on enterre !). Il y avait beaucoup de larmes (ndla : forcées), beaucoup de tristesse (ndla : simulée) et une longue cérémonie (ndla : ennuyeuse)(ndvoix-intérrieur-de- l'auteur : hey ! ya pas que des conneries dans un enterrement !)(ndla : ah bon ?)(ndvidla : j'abandonne)(ndla : tenace là fille au moins)(ndvidla : revenons à l'histoire, tu veux bien ?)(ndla : bonne idée)

Donc, tout le monde pleurait partout et s'effondrait de douleur devant la perte d'un être cher. N'empêche que toutes ces formalités n'empêchèrent pas Harry de rendre jaloux Drago en lui montrant bien qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un. Drago, lui, n'avait rien a montrer, Dumbledore refusant d'ébruiter leurs aventures tant que la nouvelle de la mort de McGonagall ne sera pas oubliée.

Il était vraiment jaloux, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas peloté de fille. Et il en voulait lui, des gros nichons, et tout ce qui va avec ! Oui, il aimait bien Dumbledore. Mais il savait que ça ne durerai pas. Il décida pourtant de ne rien lui dire tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr de lui, et qu'il n'aura pas trouvé la femme lui convenant.

Et c'est à ce moment là, en sortant du cimetière, qu'il aperçut la femme idéale. Une femme forte, puissante, dominatrice, qui aimait sûrement les trucs sado-maso autant qu'Harry. La femme parfaite quoi. Et elle se tenait devant lui, toujours ravissante, avec son bandeau rose telle une langue de crapaud dans ses cheveux, s'harmonisant si bien avec sa coiffure si bien travaillée (ndla : tu parles, elle a pas du se les laver et se les brosser depuis 2 ans, rien de vraiment exceptionnel.). Et cette femme c'était. Ombrage.


	4. Une nouvelle rupture

Chapitre 4 : **Une nouvelle rupture**

Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait cassé avec Harry - bien que maintenant il s'en fût presque totalement remis, il savait qu'il l'aimerai toujours, c'était son grand amour... - par conséquent il répugnait ce qu'il allait faire, mais il devait le faire, pour son honneur comme celui de Dumbledore. Il se rendit donc au rendez-vous que lui avait donné son très cher directeur, mais la tête baissée, et la mine triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Dumbledore. L'enterrement est fini, tu n'es plus obligé de faire semblant d'avoir l'air triste !

Drago releva la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Non, c'est plus grave que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce passe-t-il amour ? C'est le fait d'avoir revu Harry ? Je comprends tu sais si tu veux retourner avec lui.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, murmura Drago d'une voix faible. C'est que. Oui, quand j'ai revu Harry avec une fille ça m'a fait un choc. Et je me suis dit que je... je... baragouinage inintelligible

-MAIS PARLE PLUS FORT NOM DE DIEU ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE MON SONOTONE EST EN PANNE ! pleura Dumbledore.

-Je disais que... Je préfère les filles.

-KWAAAAAAAAA ? tu. tu. tu veux me quitter pour une FILLE c'est ça ?

Drago hocha la tête.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE CA ? ENCORE ! SI C'ETAIT AVEC UN GARS ! MAIS AVEC UNE FILLE ! MAIS TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QUE C'EST UNE FILLE ? UN DEMON ! UNE CREATURE DU DIABLE ! ELLE TE FERA SOUFFRIR ! ELLE TE TUERA A PETIT FEU ! RESTE AVEC MOI !

Il disait tout ça en pleurant à chaudes larmes, remuant la tête et les bras dans tous les sens, en postillonnant et ses jambes bougeaient sans contrôle sous lui, on aurait dit qu'il était totalement bourré.

-Assieds-toi mon chéri, assieds-toi et regarde les choses sous un autre angle.

-JE NE VAIS PAS M'ASSEOIR ! MAMOOOOOOOOOOOUR ! RESTE AVEC MOI !

Il envoyait de plus en plus de postillons sur Drago.

-Calme-toi.

-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ! TU VIENS DE M'ANNONCER QUE TU VOULAIS PARTIR AVEC UNE FILLE ! UNE FILLE ! AAAH ! UNE FILLE TU TE RENDS COMTPE ? UNE FILLE !

Drago lui lança un regard significatif, et Dumbledore s'assit immédiatement.

-Qui est cette fille d'abord ? murmura-t-il d'une voix remplis de sanglot.

-C'est... Onbrage.

-KWAAAAAAAAAA ? hurla Dumbledore en se relevant. CETTE HORREUR? CE CRAPEAU ? CE LAIDERON INCONSIDERE ? CETTE FOLLE ? CETTE USURPATRICE ? CETTE.

Un autre regard significatif et Dumbo s'assit comme un toutou.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser pour elle ?

Drago s'assit lui aussi et passa sa tête entre ses mains. Il passa un moment ainsi, releva légèrement la tête, les mains sur le nez et la bouche, et murmura :

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je me sens troublé. Mais je ne pense pas que... toi et moi. nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

-Je ne t'ai pas assez satisfait au lit c'est ça ? Tu aurais voulu plus, plus grand, plus mieux !

-On dit meilleur.

-ET TU OSES RECTIFIER MON FRANCAIS ? Mais ai-je raison ? Explique-moi. C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas satisfait assez, c'est ça ?

-Ecoute, tu es le dieu du sexe. C'est clair, et personne ne peut dire le contraire.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Dumbledore. Dumbledore Dieu du sexe. Dieu du sexe Dumbledore. Ça sonnait bien.

-Néanmoins.

-Je t'ai provoqué beaucoup de plaisir ? coupa soudain Dumbledore.

Drago rougit quelque peu.

-Tu. tu as entendu mes cris quand nous étions ensemble - une véritable sirène - et aussi ce que je viens de te dire. Tu m'as provoqué énormément de plaisir.

Dumbledore bomba le torse, comme pour dire « C'est moi ! C'est de moi qu'il parle ! »

-Je disais donc que néanmoins, tu es obligé d'avouer que c'était purement sexuel entre nous deux, il n'y avait pas de vrais sentiments.

-Tu as raison. Il faut dire qu'avec McGo c'est pas très mouvementé les nuits. Mais. tu m'attire terriblement et je ne veux pas que tu me quitte ! J'ai besoin de toi ! La vieille est morte, et j'avais d'énormes sentiments pour elle ! (ndla : et mon cul c'est de la choucroute ?) J'ai besoin de soutien moral et sexuel ! (ndla : hum)

-Je sais tout ça mais... ça ne peut pas coller entre nous. Je veux être avec Ombrage. Je reviendrai peut-être te voir de temps en temps, si tu veux toujours bien m'accueillir.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il regardait le sol. Drago déposa dernier baiser sur son front avant de partir. Il avait fait seulement quelques pas quand Dumbledore le prit par le bras et lui dit :

-Juste une dernière fois avant de partir ?

-J'espérai que tu allais me le proposer.

Il se jeta sur lui et ils firent l'amour pendant des heures et des heures (ndla : de vrais petits lapins !).

Quand ils eurent finit - ils avaient atterri dans un lit entre-temps - ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, repensant au bonheur qu'ils venaient d'éprouver.

-Je suppose que tout cela ne signifie pas que nous allons rester ensemble ? demanda Dumbledore au bout d'un moment.

-Non.

Drago parti une demi-heure plus tard, à la recherche de sa nouvelle bien-aimée. Il la trouva en train de planter des artichauts dans son potager. Il admira un instant son beau popotin dodu, mais elle le vit entre ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, la tête toujours entre les jambes dans une position particulièrement élégante.

-J'admire la plus belle des créatures sur terre, répondit d'un air simple Drago. (ndla : quel baratineur !)

Il s'avança vers lui et lui baisa la main (toujours entre les jambes d'Ombrage). Cette dernière passa tout son corps entre ses jambes pour se retrouver face à Drago (ndla : quelle souplesse ! OO).

-Que me vaut cet honneur ? gloussa-t-elle.

-Faut-il une raison pour rendre à César ce qui appartient à César ?

-Je m'appelle Ombrage. (nlda : hum)

-Euh... oui, je sais. Chère Dolores, voudriez-vous que je vous fasse visiter quelques-unes des chambres de cette immense résidence ?

-Avec plaisir, grand fou !

Il lui présenta son bras, elle passa le sien dedans, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent dans la plus grande chambre du manoir.


	5. Tout n'est pas perdu pour Dumbledore

Tout d'abord, des chtites réponses aux review ! 

Déjà : michii tout le monde pour toutes ces riviou en si peu de temps ! Gros zibou ! Merci ô public généreux ! (bon, ok, je me calme)

LittleMiss84 : T'as raison : pov souris. Je la plain terriblement. Je la vengerai. evilgrin

Mystina : calme-toi. Je sais, je suis une pro (hum) mais il ne faut pas me lancer des éloges mnt. Attends la suite, et voyons si je me relève à la hauteur du défi.

Kamori12 : Vais-je continuer ? Ouais evilgrin pour les généralités (les couples et tt ça) adresse-toi plutôt à Mystina. C'est une pro, elle s'adaptera peut-être à tes désirs (qui sait ?).

Enyo85 : ça c trop gentil. Je rougis !

O fait, merci littlemiss et twa pour le conseil !)

Shannara Slytherin : ça aussi ça fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup :D

Re - Mystina : T'as répéter émotions deux fois (enfin y'avais émotion et émotionnelle, c pareil) tu te sens bien ? et logiquement quand on arrive po a voir les touches, on se rachète des lunettes, nan ? enfin je dis ça, je dis rien. !)

Selphie : Ui, drago avec Umbridge. nyèk nyèk nyèk. Habitue-toi, ils vont encore rester pas mal de temps ensemble. nyèk nyèk nyèk.

Euh.. t'as posté 2 fois ta review swd

Re - LittleMiss84 : Magique ? ravie de l'apprendre !D . Un frère jumeau psychopathe ? A étudier.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 5 : **Tout n'est pas perdu pour Dumbledore**

Dumbledore était seul. Dumbledore était triste. Dumbledore était en manque. Bref, Dumbledore était célibataire. En plus, c'était le perdant dans l'histoire, nan ? C'est quand même lui qui avait perdu sa McGo tant aimée, et son Drago sexuellement indispensable ! Et puis, c'est pas tout, mais maintenant il était seul. (ndla : ça fait pas un peu répétition ça ?)

Il resta d'abord une journée enfermée dans son bureau, décidant de faire la grève de la faim. Le lendemain il abandonna la grève de la faim, décidant que ça ne résoudrait pas son problème (ndla : c t pas plutôt un problème de faim ?). Il ne fit que manger pendant toute la journée. Le lendemain il fit que dégueuler de toute la journée. (nlda : il peut pas rester dans des proportions normales au lieu de foncer vers les extrêmes ?)

Le surlendemain, les elfes de maisons ne virent pas Dumbledore arrive rpour manger, alors Dobby et quelques autres vinrent le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Dès qu'ils entrèrent. ils se cassèrent la gueule (nlda : excusez- moi ce vocabulaire légèrement argotique mais c'était celui qui convenait le mieux pour expliquer cette situation). Des bouteilles de cognac, vodka, rhum, whisky, saké, tequila, curaçao, gin, bref, plein de trucs de bourrés, jonchaient partout sur le sol. Dumbledore avait l'air assez. absent. Il ria d'un rire assez con (ndla : bah quoi, faut dire ce qui est !) en voyant les elfes.

-C'est amusant la vie, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit-il en riant toujours du même rire idiot. Vous par exemple, vous êtes des elfes, or les elfes sont souvent représentés comme des choses magnifiques et vous, VOUS ETES MOCHES ! Et moi, par exemple, j'aime niquer et avoir un boyfriend, et je suis seul ! Et en manque !

-Vous vous sentez bien monsieur ? demanda timidement Dobby.

-Si je vais bien ? Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux de ma vie ! La vie me souri ! C'est vrai je pourrai me faire tous les gars et les meufs de la terre maintenant ! J'en ai. 60 milliards à disposition qui ne demande qu'a se faire baiser par un homme compétant ! Et je suis le dieu du sexe, n'est- ce pas ?

-oO -- Dobby

-Oo -- le reste des elfes

Dumbledore se leva, comme pour partir vers de nouvelles conquêtes, chancela un instant, puis tomba sur son cul.

-Je ferais peut-être mieux de rester assis tout compte fais, dit Dumbledore.

BUUUUUUURP !

-Je vais chercher quelqu'un, dit Dobby. Ne bougez pas !

Le reste des elfes de maisons restaient là à le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? dit Dumbledore en empoignant une nouvelle bouteille de vodka.

Il arracha le bouchon avec les dents (ndla : me demandez pas comment OO) et but toute la bouteille en 5 sec.

OO -- les elfes

-Yé bon la vodka vous savez ? Vous en voulez ?

Les elfes firent un pas en arrière.

-Bon bah si vous savez po apprécier les vrais bonheur de la vie. Y'EN AURA PLUS POUR MOI !

Et il s'enfila une bouteille de cognac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dobby revient, il avait l'air essoufflé.

-Je vous ai rapporter Whisky !

-WHISKY ? JUSTEMENT J'EN AVAIS PU ! OU EST-CE QUE TU L'AS MIS DOBBY ?

-Euh. Vala, il est là ! dit-il en montrant derrière lui.

Dumbledore se jeta en avant pour attraper la bouteille kan Ron passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte. Le directeur tomba donc sur son élève en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ron resta un instant stupéfait, puis savoura ce moment intense (nlda : Dumbledore est le dieu du sexe, mais il embrasse très bien aussi !) et, au bout d'un moment, l'éloigna un peu.

-AAH ! C'est toi R... ?

Il s'arrêta soudainement et observa Ron de la tête aux pieds. Il était vêtu d'une cape bleu nuit avec des étoiles de toutes les couleurs, et un grand chapeau pointu assorti.

-ALBOSO !

-Hein ?

-C'EST TOI ALBOSO JE LE SAIS !

-Euh... Je m'appelle Ron. Qui est ce...

-ALBOSO NE MENT PAS ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI, JUMEAU MALEFIQUE !

-Uh ? oO

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux bouteilles vides étalées sur le sol.

-C'est vous qui avez bu tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore s'affala sur le lit et pris une nouvelle bouteille.

-Oué ! Santé !

-Mais... Ce n'est pas bien ! ça ne va rien arranger ! Ce n'est pas parce que...

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu ma femme et mon amant que je dois faire ça ? C'est ça que tu veut me dire ? Pour moi c'est une raison bien suffisante !

-Vous avez raison. Je peux vous en prendre une ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore en lui tendant une bouteille de saké.

Et ensemble, ils burent. Ils burent des bouteilles et des bouteilles de tout ce qui leur tombait sous les bras. Les elfes, écoeurés, partirent quand ils commencèrent à dégueuler partout.

-Alors, ça c'est mal passé tes exam d'enchanteur ?

-Nan, c'était super.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai appris que Harry c'était mis avec une fille.

-Pansy ?

-Ouais, c'est ça. Des années d'entraînement et un voyage en Norvège pour rien !

-Po cool.

-C'est le cas de le dire. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je connais les rumeurs mais...

-McGo à découvert que je la trompai avec Drago. Elle s'est suicidée et Drago m'a quitté pour aller vers une fille.

-Oh. Donc dans l'histoire, on est tous les deux seuls, avec des capes et des chapeaux avec des étoiles dessus.

-Oué.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, contemplant leurs bouteilles, puis Ron dit d'une voix hésitante :

-Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ?

-Et comment ! s'écria Dumbledore en jetant sa bouteille par-dessus son épaule et en se penchant sur Ron pour l'embrasser.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble.


	6. Drame en Bulgarie

_Raaaaah ça faisait ben longtemps que jmétais pas remise a cette jolie fic que sont les feux de l'amûr. J'ai remanié ce chapitre qui avait une sale tête quand il a été premièrement publié ici (pas à cause de l'auteur, mais pour une raison inconnue, tout était en bloc et il manquait la moitié du chapitre). Ce chapitre à été écrit en exclusivité par Mystina (je vous conseil ses fic qui sont à se tordre de rire par terre en frappant du poing en laissant échapper des larmes de joie, tout ça sans éxagérer). chapitre d'une rare émotion dramatique... snif, pauvre de vous, spectateurs impuissants des malheurs de nos chers personnages tant aimé . Enfin bref voila, le chapitre 6 dans tout sa beauté _

Chapitre 6: **Drame en Bulgarie**

Pendant ce temps, à des millions de kilomètres de là, Hermione et son Vickyrichou s'embrassaient.(ah bon la Bulgarie c'est pas à des millions de kilomètres de l'Angleterre?oO)

Eet oui, tous deux ne faisaient que ça. QUE ça. S'embrasser, s'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. Ils s'étaient marié dès que Hermione avait eu l'âge légal (16 ans, et avec l'autorisation des parents! Bien sûr, l'impérium n'avait pas été inutile dans cette "mervêilleuse" entreprise). Et là, déménagement en Bulgarie (sauf pour l'année scolaire... Hermione préfèrerait mourir que rater les cours si passionants du professeur Binns entre autre...) et roucoulades en veux tu en voilà. Il faut dire que tous deux faisaient des choses bien intéressantes ensemble. Ils n'avaient cependant pas encore eu d'enfant à cause de Krum ("Et après? Et après? On pourra plus faire l'amour dans la cuisine et dans le salon, ça sera moins romantique!"), mais ils étaient le couple le plus heureux du monde (enfin de Bulgarie en tout cas...). Mais un évènement tragique allait détruire l'avenir de ce couple si charmant,  
Un beau jour, Hermione était dans la forêt, perchée sur un chêne (enfin je sais pas si y a des chênes en Bulgarie, mais tout le monde s'en fout alors...). Bien sûr, elle n'y était pas seule! Elle s'entraînait au kama-sutra avec Vickychou! Romantique le couple...hum.

-Fais moi un suçon au nez, ma mitrailleuse en velours, sussura Krum.

-Avec plaisir mon amûûr, jouit Hermione.

Le nez rougeâtre irait à Krum à merveille, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle commença, pleine de vice, à le faire. Et soudain... Splouk!

-Où es-tu? Mon mixeur chéri d'amour adorééé! s'écria Hermione, sentant soudain les larmes emplir ses joues.

Elle remua sur son arbre si fort que...KRAK! La branche se brisa, et elle se retrouva nue, à terre. Elle était sur une substance gélatineuse. Elle poussa un petit cri typique des chochottes de base.

-Non... C'est...

FLASH-BACK

Elle allait enfin se marier avec Viktor. Elle sourait béatement, la bouche ouverte, les mouches allant et venant dans sa bouche comme si elles étaient au métro.(ndCammyO)

Et oui! Hermione était heureuse!(et shootée!)

Elle n'avait certes que 16 ans, mais il lui tardait déjà des séquences bécots avec son mamûr.

Mais la veille de son mariage, quelque chose de terrible se passa. Une grosse voix, genre les mecs qu'on entend à la radio et qui disent "UN MAX DE HITS!", venue du ciel, lui dit:

-Hermioooooone...

-Oui? Vicky? Tu es enroué?

-Nan c'est pas Vicky c'est Dieu!

-Dieu? Je croyais que votre voix était flutée et mélodieuse...

-oO

-Que les oiseaux chantaient rien qu'en l'entendant...

-Oo

-Et que...

-MAIS TA GUEULE!

-Woé?OO

-Woé, ta gueule. (il a cru qu'elle disait ouais) J'ai un message d'une importance surdivine à te faire passer...

-Roooh... De la part de qui?

-De la part de moi-même!'- -

-Quel est-il?

-Tu ne devra pas épouser Viktor, ou une malédiction tombera sur vous!

-Nnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnn! hurla Hermione, d'un cri fracassant qui fit se boucher les oreilles à Dieu en personne et même au professeur Tournesol tellement il était puissant.

-C'est comme ça.

-P...POURQUOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? couina Hermione.

-Parce qu'une élève de Poudlard ne doit en aucun cas épouser un élève de Durmstrang! On ne te l'a pas fait comprendre? Hein? Dis-donc! Petite insolente

Et si on lui avait fait comprendre. N'écoutant plus le sermon de Dieu, elle entendit les voix de Ron et de Hagrid, comme des fantômes, leur visage lointain blanchi par le temps...(et non on allait pas re-marquer flash-back quand même) Et oui, c'était ainsi. Le destin voulait que... Mais non, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par cette putain (euh... dsl pour le terme, c'est les pensées d'Hermione ) de voix. Allons, ce n'était que Dieu!

-Je... J'épouserai Vicky, ou je mourrai comme une merde en m'écrasant du haut de la tour Eiffel! s'écria-t-elle bravement, en tapant du point sur sa poitrine (aïe).

-Nooon! Un si joli minois, et un cucul et une foufoune si... Dieu était terrifié: en réalité, il avait un oeil comme celui de Maugrey, ce qui faisait qu'il voyait à travers les vêtements (et oui! Totor est un pervers, mine de rien!). En réalité, c'est un oeil d'Ahriman, rétréci grâce aux pouvoirs de la magie... Et, même si Hermione est du genre planche à pain en ce qui concerne la poitrine, il faut dire que son popotin ressemble à deux grosses falaises roses. Ce qui fait un effet certes proportionné, mais tout de même plaisant pour ce cher God.

-Alors? demanda Hermione avec défi.

-Arghhh! Tr...très bien.

Dieu n'avait plus le choix.

-À une seule condition! s'exclama-t-il.

-La quelle?

-Jamais tu ne devras faire un suçon sur le nez à ton chéri, car sinon, il se transformera en pâte visqueuse.

-Un suçon sur le nez? avait ri Hermione. Quelle idée!

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Et oui, mais elle l'avait fait. Et c'était tellement stupide qu'elle l'avait oublié. Et maintenant... À force de pleurer dessus, ce qu'il restait de Krum (une flaque marronâtre) devenait de plus en plus liquide. Maintenant, le joueur de Quidditch avait la consistance d'une main collante. Hermione avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir une pour faire peur à Fred et Georges. Ironie du sort. Elle embarqua ce qu'il restait de son sorbet-aux-coeurs-plein-de-petits-pois-mordorés dans un sac poubelle, puis l'amena à l'hôpital, en pleurant de toutes ses larmes.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital, sur le moment, les infirmières et les guérisseurs crurent sur le moment que c'était elle la malade. En effet, avec ses yeux rouges, son teint pâle et son sac poubelle, elle n'en menait pas large et ressemblait à un tueur psychotique. Mais elle assura que c'était pour son morceau-de-sucre-représentant-une-gourde-en-plastique (Hermione aussi a un faible pour les longs surnoms...) en présentant le sac poubelle plein d'une substance peu ragoûtante.(pire que le râgout. Imaginez. OO) Là-dessus, les infirmiers la rassurèrent en lui disant qu'ils allaient faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Hermione attendit toute la nuit, en continuant de pleurer (elle avait perdu une partie de tetris), attendant cruellement le verdict.

Et enfin, à l'aube, un chirurgien sortit de la chambre d'opération et soupira:

-Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire...

Hermione refondit en larmes.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de pareil... J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu...

-M...merci, pleurnicha Hermione.

-Seulement, nous pouvons peut être faire encore quelque chose pour vous.  
Hermione sentit le fin fond de son cerveau s'illuminer. Elle lança, les yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir:

-Vous...Vous pouvez le sauver?

-Non... Mais si jamais, nous pouvons vous fabriquer des mains collantes avec.

-PPOOOOOOOUUUUURQQQUUOOOOOOOOIIIIII? hurla-t-elle si fort que même la voix de Céline Dion, qui chantait à ce moment à l'Olympia fut couverte.

Déception. Une minute plus tard, on lui donna son dernier souvenir de Krum: une main collante teintée en rose fluo. Jusqu'à présent, Hermione avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir une. Mais ces trucs, c'est dégueulasse, ça se salit vite et ça se colle au plafond. Elle serra (Hermione, pas la main!) le petit objet dans son poing, ça fit des petites bulles sur le plastique très chimique mais si naturel (notez qu'à la base, c'est Krum, un être entièrement biologique...). Qu'allait-elle faire? Revenir en Angleterre...

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit-elle à voix haute. Elle était revenue dans son apart.  
Elle vit alors une photo de son pingouin-en-guimauve-englouti-dans-un-océan-de-bisous.

-PPPOOOUUUUUURQQQQUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII? hurla-t-elle encore.

-Mais merde alors, laissez-nous regarder Popstar en paix! hurla le voisin en lançant une enclume sur Hermione. Une fois qu'elle fut libérée, elle regarda l'horizon...

Demain, elle aurait quitté cet environnement qui lui avait été si cher...


	7. Le grand amour

_Et oui, les feux de l'amûr continuent! Vous n'y croyiez plus? Mais si! Le voilà enfin, celui que vous attendiez tous, le grand, le magnifique, le chapitre 7! (nanan j'en fais pas trop lol) Ce chapitre a été lui aussi écrit par Mystina, cette professionelle du rire et de la romance, que vous aviez déjà pu apprécier dans le chapitre 6. Et vous aurez probablement bientôt la joie de pouvoir apprécier un chapitre 8! (je l'espère bien) Dès que Mystina m'aura fait parvenir le scénario de celui-ci. Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de cette fic avant, pour des raisons personnelles, mais ce n'est que pour mieux revenir après mon congé sabatique et faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous faire fondre de rire au milieu d'une pâte visqueuse rose qui rappelle étrangement quelqu'un (mdr). Alors à bientôt pour un chapitre 8, et en attendant, régalez-vous avec celui-ci! (pi profitez-en pour aller voir le film 4 qui sort bientôt, j'en ai entendu dire bcp de bien, bien qu'il y ait quelques manques dans ce film comme dans tous les autres, le sujet a été bien traité )_

Chapitre 7: **Le grand amour...**

Hermione était dans l'avion, en train d'écouter sur son disk-man une musique qu'elle jugeait en total accord avec son humeur de tristessitude accomplie: les Bratisla Boys.

Ah, l'avion allait aterrir. L'aterrissage se déroula à merveille. Selon Hermione, qui était ultra-dépressive, c'était un drame: si l'avion s'était écrasé, il aurait mis fin à ses propres jours, et à l'heure actuelle elle serait sans doute en train de faire des poutous à son Vicky au paradis. Mais elle sortit de l'avion comme une grande tragédienne, le buste en avant, les bras et la tête en arrière, avec un air follement pertubé et les yeux fermés. Elle se prit des tas d'hôtesses de l'air dans la gueule et en bonus on l'amena illico à l'asile d'aliénés. Ayant des dons bien connus pour la magie, elle en sortit sans mal.

Qu'allait-elle faire? Voir Harry? Ron? Dumbledore? Mc Gonagall? Rien de tout cela ne l'enthousiasmait, car elle voyait toujours le visage de Vicky, Vivi, Ktory, enfin ce que vous voulez après avoir diffusé dans sa tête celui des individus cités ci-dessus. En attendant, elle décida d'aller s'acheter des fringues, car elle s'était échappée de l'asile au moment où on lui changeait de vêtement, et Hermione était du genre "sous-vêtements aguichants"... Elle entra dans le magasins de fringues, choisit une salopette rose bonbon avec écrit dessus "Oui-Oui c'est mon ami", et alla payer à la caisse. Elle nota que le vendeur était particulièrement mignon.

-Bonjour je voudrais acheter cette salopette s'il vous plaît.

-Ça fera 2 Gallions, euh livres.

-Ohhh, mon dieu, je n'ai pas pris d'argent! Vous êtes sorcier? Votre visage me rapelle quelqu'un. On s'est déjà vu, non?

-Allez vous être trop craquante (ndcammy: tu m'étonnes en string transparent et wonderbra), je vous la donne gratis.

-OHHHH C'EST VRAIIII? dit Hermione avec la même tête de demeurée que celle que fait fréquemment (enfin, tout le temps) Ron. Vous êtes un chou. Merci.  
Et elle fit un bisou sur l'inconnu. Bisou qui se transforma vite en étreinte, puis en scène pas vraiment fréquente dans les films autorisés aux moins de 16 ans. Il faut dire que le spécimen mâle était des millions de fois plus beau que Vicky en personne (quoique c'est facile de faire plus beau que lui).

Malheureusement, le patron du magasin avait le même air cruel que la sorcière de Blanche-Neige et semblait aussi réac que la mère de Carry dans le film du même nom (Carry pas mère), à voir en vieille version et pas la nouvelle qui est franchement décevante. Il jeta une Hermione ventousée à l'inconnu dehors, en hurlant "Sacrilèèège! Suppots de Satan!". Quand nos deux... mollusques atterirent sur le trottoir, la brutalité du choc les fit se décoller l'un de l'autre. L'inconnu, plein de bave, demanda à Hermione en même temps qu'Hermione, pleine de bave aussi, demandait:

-Comment vous appelez vous?

Et en même temps qu'Hermione prononçait son nom, elle entendit de la bouche de l'inconnu:

-Sirius Black.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et pourtant, c'était vrai, elle était là quand en 6ème année Harry avait utilisé le résurextron, engin servant à résuciter un être mort depuis moins d'un an, sur son parrain. Mais les années de folie avec Vicky lui avait fait oublier ça, ainsi que le fait que le résurextron réssucite la personne en lui donnant le physique le plus beau qu'elle ait eu durant sa vie (yé pas mal cette machine...). Ce pourquoi Sirius était ni plus ni moins sublime à l'heure actuelle.  
Et alors, les deux nouveaux amants s'éloignèrent, tout ça pour courir l'un vers l'autre pour s'étreigner et pourquoi pas s'embrasser comme deux amoureux qui ne se sont pas vus depuis deux millénaires. Quand Hermione estima s'être assez éloignée de Sirius, elle se mit à courir vers lui comme une syphonnée (qu'elle était), avec une grâce inégalable et un rire infiniment séduisant (selon elle). À mesure qu'elle rapprochait, elle se sentait plus heureuse. Elle courut, courut... puis à 3 mètres du but elle s'étala soudain, sans raison autre que son manque d'habileté comme une merde sur le sol. Mais Sirius, lui, ne s'arrêta pas là, car un élan tel que celui qu'il avait pris ne lui permettait pas de s'arrêter ainsi sans obstacle. Il écrasa Hermione au passage, continua à courir, et... malheur des malheur, il tomba dans le lac devant lequel Hermione s'était arrêtée pour prendre son élan! Il allait se noyer!  
Bien entendu, pendant ce temps là, Hermione s'était évanouie. Quand elle se réveilla et qu'elle réalisa la situation (ce qui prit approximativement 3 heures), elle n'eut alors qu'une idée en tête: se lancer à sa rescousse! Par chance, Hermione n'avait pas récupéré sa salopette en sortant du magazin. Sur le moment elle s'en serait estimée déçue, mais à présent elle en était rassurée: plonger dans l'eau qui était en train d'engloutir Sirius (qui pendant tout ce temps n'avait même pas été foutu de sortir du lac) serait beaucoup plus facile en mini-string et en wonderbra. Donc, elle s'approcha vers, l'eau, prit une fois de plus son élan et... vérifia tout d'abord avec son orteil si l'eau n'était pas trop froide. Confirmation, elle était glacée. Elle couina:

-SIRIUUUUUS! TU PEUX PAS T'EN SORTIR TOUT SEUUUUUUL?

Sirius, qui pendant ce temps s'était mis à nager le crowl, répondit:

-Tu peux venir me chercher, ma pastèque à chaussettes rayées rose et orange? J'ai la flem...BLOUB?

Le drame devint urgent. Sirius venait de boire la tasse et à l'heure actuelle il s'étouffait gravement dans une eau où il n'avait même pas pied.

-Bon, d'accord, mon petit spagghetti tout doux à la mayonnaise Amora, dit Hermione avec un petit rire niais.

Elle plongea donc à la rescousse de Sirius, et quand elle l'eut ramené sur le rivage, elle commença par le lâcher car il pesait lourd. Puis, voyant qu'il ne respirait plus, elle commença à paniquer, et se décida enfin à lui faire le bouche à bouche. Enfin, dans le cas présent c'était plutôt le bécoter tout court, mais bon. Et Sirius se réveilla soudain, et lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de sa bien-aimée, il l'empoigna et l'embrassa de plus belle.

-On va dans mon apart? proposa Sirius.

-Je n'attendais que ça! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton impétueux.

Bon, et ils allèrent dans la chambre de Sirius pour tenter...euh, vous savez quoi. Hermione était même comblée de pouvoir combler une expérience "zoologique", car depuis que Pattenrond l'avait plaquée pour Hedwige peu avant qu'elle sorte avec Vicky, ce genre de choses lui manquait. Et puis Sirius avait plus de métrise dans le milieu que Pattenrond...

Le surlendemain, nos deux amants estimèrent enfin qu'il était temps d'acheter des fringues à Hermione, qui ne voulait surtout pas mettre celles de Sirius. Sirius dit donc: "Je vais faire les courses! Sois sage ma chérie!" et il alla en secret acheter une robe très décolletée à Hermione, tout en ayant conscience qu'elle se dirait sûrement pendant son absence "Et si il me trompait?".

Sirius partit donc acheter une robe à Hermione en ville. Après vive réflexion, il en choisit une noire très courte svp, en dentelle et tellement décolletée qu'elle tombait aux épaules. Il avait hésité avec le même modèle en rouge, mais Sirius pensait que porter les insignes rouges de Gryffondor avait dégoûté Hermione à jamais de porter des robes de cette couleur. Et à la caisse, Sirius fit une rencontre inattendue: son filleul était juste derrière lui! Il portait la même robe que lui (euh, dans les bras, pas sur lui) à la différence qu'elle était taille XXL et qu'elle était de couleur verte émeraude. XXL! Sirius avait choisi S pour Hermione! Même avec son cucul prohéminent, il était sûr que ça lui irait!

-Sirius! Ça biche? s'exclama Harry en apercevant son parrain.

-Et toi Harry ça biche?

-...Et toi?

-...Et toi?

-...Et toi?

-À merveille.

-Tu as décidé de te faire travelo? demanda Harry en fixant la robe.

-Nan, pauvre naze, je m'appelle pas Harry Potter moi. Et toi? Drago a grossi ou quoi, s'enquit Sirius avec sa classe naturelle.

-Euh, monsieur? dit la grosse vendeuse dont le QI devait approcher l'unité à Sirius.

Sirius paya, et Harry lui dit "Au revoir". Patmol avait l'impression que son filleul lui cachait quelque chose... Et si Drago était enceinte?

Sirius avait tout d'abord été horrifié du mariage de Harry et de Drago Malefoy, car il ne voulait plus avoir de lien avec cette partie de sa famille. Avec les Malefoy, quoi. Mais après s'être aperçu que Harry savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait et que ce n'était pas un caprice comme la fois où il avait insisté pour se marier avec Eloïse Midgen qui aurait servi de chèvre pour séduire Ernie Macmillan, Sirius avait laissé les deux amants...s'aimer, bien qu'il avait perdu contact avec eux depuis longtemps.

Quand Sirius entra dans son apart, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'exclamer "Devine ce que je t'ai acheté Hermimine!" qu'un poids se jetait sur lui. Ravi par l'amour que lui portait sa bien-aimée, il commença à la caresser, à l'embrasser... jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et se rende compte par le même coup qu'il venait de câliner un... grille-pain.

-Je croyais que j'étais la seule et l'unique, pour toi, Sirius! s'écria Hermione à son adresse (à Sirius, pas au grille pain, bande de demeurés!) tout en lui balançant la cuisinière sur la gueule.

-Hermione! Tu es la seule et l'unique! s'exclama Sirius, les yeux brillants de larmes, tout en grimpant sur la cuisinière et en se jetant sur Hermione (il la rata de 3 mètres, peut être était-ce dû au fait qu'il s'était cogné au plafond).

Hermione le prit tout de suite dans ses bras virils (?) pour le réconforter.

-Oh, tu as acheté une nouvelle serpillère! Comme c'est gentil! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant la robe.

-C'est une robe, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Oh, une robe avec fonction serpillère! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton heureux en enfilant la robe. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec la technologie!...

-Ma rambarde scintillante, devine qui j'ai rencontré dans le magazin.

-Je croyais que j'étais... la seule... l'u... commença Hermione, le visage décomposé par l'horreur.

-Hermione, tu l'es, confirma Sirius. Je ne sors pas avec tous les gens que je rencontre. Dans ce magasin, j'ai rencontré Harry, il avait acheté la même robe que moi modèle vert et taille XXL. Je crois que Drago est enceinte.

-COMMENT? s'écria Hermione, les yeux soudain plus gros que le ventre au sens propre du terme. Comment...

-C'est vrai que les hommes tombent rarement enceinte... Mais aussi...

-Harry et Drago? J'y crois pas.

-Ah bon tu savais pas? Ils se sont mariés!

Harry et Drago? Hermione n'y croyait pas. Tout deux étaient ses ex. Ce pourquoi elle ne pouvait y croire. Non, deux de ses ex ne pouvaient sortir ensemble! Mais à part ça, tout indiquait qu'ils s'étaient mariés, de l'homophobie dont avaient fait preuve les deux garçons à la haine qui les avait toujours séparés l'un de l'autre.

-Écoute, à l'enterrement de Mc Gonagall...

-COMMENT, MC GONAGALL, MORTE? beugla Hermione. PAS POSSIBLE!

-Je crois que j'ai vu Harry...

Comment, Mc Gonagall, morte? Pas possible! songeait Hermione en son for intérieur. Impossible qu'elle soit morte. Et pour cause: elle était une de ses ex. Et les ex ne meurent jamais, selon Hermione en tout cas.

-Hého, Hermione, tu m'écoutes?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'écoute.

-Bon, alors à l'enterrement de Mc Gonagall, j'ai cru voir Harry qui faisait paf-paf avec les nunga-nunga de Pansy Parkinson, expliqua Sirius.

-CELA NE SE PEUT, rugit Hermione.

-Ça expliquerait la robe verte et de taille XXL, raisonna Sirius. Quoiqu'avec elle on frôle le XXXL.

Cela ne se pouvait! Pansy Parkinson, sortir avec Harry Potter!...PANSY PARKINSON! Vous imaginez bien entendu ce qu'elle était pour Hermione... Son ex...

-Je suis désolé, soupira Sirius.

-Tu m'interromps en pleines pensées, dit Hermione.

Son ex-rivale face à Mc Gonagall! Elles avaient combattu, s'étaient montrés séductrices à qui mieux mieux pour séduire sauvagement la directrice de Gryffondor! Une rivale avec un ex. Hermione n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça.  
-Sirius, Harry m'a trahie! dit Hermione d'un ton dramatique.

-Mais... Je comptais les inviter à dîner... dit Sirius.

-Non! C'est une affaire personnelle! Pansy... Et elle est l'ex de Drago Malefoy!

-...À cause de qui est morte Minerva Mc Gonagall!

-C'est donc en partie sa faute si Mimine (Minerva) est... dit Hermione en s'effondrant.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma poule... dit doucemennt Sirius.

Et il empoigna fougueusement sa bien-aimée avant de l'embrasser.


	8. Une violente querelle

Chapitre 8 : **Une violente querelle**

Après une soirée relativement mouvementé dont les draps se souviendront, (bah oui, vous pensiez quand mm pas que Hermione se contentait de quelques bisous pour se faire consoler nan mais !) Hermione regardait Sirius dormir, en lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux. Elle pensait. Elle l'aimait, son Sirichounet-d'amour-en-caoutchouc-de-Bolivie-orientale (est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'aucun enfant n'a participé à sa fabrication ? Nan mais c'est vrai, faut respecter les droits de l'enfant quoi ) et il lui avait bien changé les idées. Mais elle était toujours tourneboulée par toutes ces histoires entre ses ex… Bah ! Il valait mieux ne pas y penser, et laissant son Sirichounet-d'amour-en-caoutchouc-de-Bolivie-orientale-dont-aucun-enfant-n'a-participé-à-la-frabrication dormir tranquillement, elle décida d'aller faire du shopping pour continuer à se changer les idées (bah oui, il _paraîtrait_ que c'est égal au sexe oO chacun ses goûts hein hum... kof. ) Puis arrivée dans la rue, Hermione se rappela qu'il était plus de 5 heures de matin et qu'en ce beau pays les magasins n'étaient pas encore ouvert. (ça commence à lui ronger le cerveau toutes ces histoires de zizi-panpan – me demandez pas où j'ai trouvé cette expression). Donc, Hermione se recoucha.

Quand elle se réveilla, cette fois, il faisait jour ! (woaw) et donc elle décida avec Sirius d'aller faire un petit tour dans le centre commercial du coin (là où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui snif, comme c'est émouvant). Ils s'achetèrent plein de vêtement ensemble, puis se séparèrent, Sirius disant qu'il avait besoin d'aller au gros coin (bah voui c'était la grosse commission… c'est que ça l'avait chargé de lécher tout ce chocolat fondu sur le ventre de sa Hermichou-d'amour-en-fourure(KOF ! la pauvre )-rayée-rose-et-mauve). Hermione en profita donc pour s'acheter des tas de sous-vêtements affriolants pour lui faire une surprise. Quand elle sortit du magasins avec ses 12 sacs supplémentaires (3 dans chaque main, 1 autour du cou, 3 dans la bouche et 1 autour de chaque sein – woaw) elle faillit se prendre Sirius dans la gueule et les fit tous tomber (c'est con hein ?). Sirius se confondit en excuse, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

-J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Hermione le regarda d'un air intrigué, puis remarquant l'IMMENSE carton derrière Sirius, elle lui répondit :

-Oh non ! Tu ne m'as pas encore acheté une souris géante ? La dernière a rongé tous mes sous-vêtements et a fini par s'étouffer avec l'armature de mon soutien-gorge !

A ces mots, Sirius rougit quelque peu.

-Non c'est pas ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! Regarde !

Et il entrouvrit légèrement un côté du carton, et Hermione vit soudain son rêve le plus cher se réaliser devant ses yeux : un pot de Nutella, IMMENSE, 20kg, incroyable quoi.

-T'imagines un peu combien de temps ça peut durer ça ? J'aurais de quoi te tartiner ! lui susurra-t-il avec malice.

-Oh ! ( - cri genre pouf étonnée) Petit coquin !

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai deux places dans un salon de beauté pour le reste de la matinée !

Ils se rendirent donc dans le salon de beauté, et firent tout plein de truc : des massages, un petit tour au hammam, une manucure et une pédicure chacun, et pour finir, un bain de boue à deux. Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant à côté, puis décidèrent d'aller se balader dans le parc. Ils jouaient, courraient, s'embrassaient, c'était tout mignon. Puis ils voulurent jouer à cache-cache, et c'était Hermione qui comptait. Mais quand elle eut fini de compter, elle entendit la voix de Sirius derrière elle :

-Tu me manquais trop, je ne pouvais pas rester caché !

Alors, nos deux tourtereaux s'élancèrent au ralenti l'un vers l'autre, tandis qu'on entendait cette chanson retentir :

_They say we're young and we don't know__  
Won't find out till we grow  
Well I don't know why that's true  
Cause you got me baby, I got you _

Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe

_They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earn'd our money's always spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe_

-Ah au fait Hermichou-chérie, ce soir j'ai invité Harry et Pansy a dîner !

-QUOI !

La musique s'arrêta aussi, comme Hermione. Sauf qu'Hermione courrait avant, et donc elle se cassa la gueule dans une flaque de boue visqueuse. Elle se mit alors à pleurer en frappant le sol des poings et des pieds.

-NAAAAAN ! VEUX PAAAAAS !

-Bah, Hermione, ça t'avait pas suffit notre bain de boue? Demanda Sirius, toujours très perspicace.

Hermione pleura alors de plus belle. Sirius décida de la ramener à la maison, mais elle refusa qu'il l'aide à se laver (c'était la première fois !) puis quand elle eut finit, elle partit se réfugier dans leur chambre pour aller bouder et ferma la porte à clé. Pas de bol, Sirius l'attendait à l'intérieur. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle rouvrit la porte, et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Sirius tenta tant bien que mal de la faire sortir de là en essayant de la consoler et de la raisonner, mais elle refusait obstinément. Finalement, elle fut bien obligée de partir car Sirius avait (encore) une grosse envie très pressante qui commençait à lui provoquer des flatulences à force de se retenir. Et elle en profita pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre. Quand Sirius sortit enfin des toilettes et vit que sa Hermimi-chérie s'était de nouveau enfermée, il dut continuer à essayer de la raisonner.

-Mais voyons, poussinette, tu n'arrangeras rien en restant cloîtrée dans la chambre ! Et puis, Harry est heureux avec Pansy, tu veux que Harry soit heureux non ? Il a bien l'air décidé à rester avec elle. C'est mieux de t'y faire maintenant, non ? Fais un petit effort, pour moi… Je t'aime tu sais, et ça me ferait très plaisir si tout pouvait bien se passer ce soir. Allez, réponds-moi, il ne vont pas tarder et…

DRING !

-Ce sont eux… Je vais ouvrir. Réfléchis… Essaye d'être souriante et agréable, s'il te plait.

Les mots de Sirius l'avaient touché. Elle pouvait faire ça… pour lui. Puis elle entendit la voix de Pansy dans l'entrée et cette pensée se dissipa aussitôt. Souriante et agréable ? Alors que Harry était avec Pansy ? Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour Sirius. Une idée s'alluma alors dans sa tête (voui voui, avec la petite ampoule et tout ).

Sirius, Harry et Pansy étaient installés dans le salon en train de discuter lorsque Hermione descendit. Elle avait un sourire peu naturel et assez effrayant collé sur le visage.

-Ah ! dit Harry, on va pouvoir aller manger ! Je meurs de faim !

En amenant leurs invités dans la salle à manger, Sirius s'approcha d'Hermione et lui demanda :

-Mais c'est quoi ce sourire ?

-Bah… Tu m'as dit d'être souriante alors je me suis jetée un sort…

Sirius sourit alors et l'embrassa sur la joue, tout en pensant qu'elle avait l'air bien conne comme ça. Hermione vit en arrivant dans la salle à mangé que Sirius avait préparé tout le repas lui même, et en fut très touchée (elle avait toujours refusé d'avoir un elfe de maison).

-Ça a l'air délicieux ! dit Pansy.

Ils se mirent donc à table et mangèrent abondamment. Hermione, toujours avec son sourire collé au visage, ne disait pas grand chose, et essayait de mettre le plus de chose possible dans sa bouche pour éviter d'avoir à répondre aux questions si on venait à lui en poser. Ce qui lui donnait un air de dégénérée souriante avec la bouche débordante de nourriture à moitié mâchée. Sirius était un peu effrayé mais faisait comme si de rien n'était en caressant doucement la cuisse d'Hermione pour essayer de la calmer. La discussion se passait bien, et étant donné que Pansy était une goinfre, on ne remarqua pas beaucoup le comportement d'Hermione à côté du sien. En effet, non seulement elle avait un nombre incroyable de choses dans sa bouche mais en plus elle parlait, projetant des postillons complétés de bouts de nourriture et la nappe autour d'elle était constellée de petits bouts de viande pré-mâchée, que Harry ramassait de temps en temps pour les manger (quel couple de dégueulasse ceux là !). Puis la discussion arriva à leur rencontre.

-Ça a été le coup de foudre ! dit Pansy.

-C'est vrai que j'avais toujours été attiré par elle, mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vue comme ça, avoua Harry, rougissant. J'ai découvert des parties d'elles relativement bien dissimulées…

Il repensa à la façon dont il s'était trouvé le nez dans ses nunga-nungas… et en fut tout émoustillé. Hermione, elle, se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-il être avec… ELLE !

-Oh oui, je lui en ai montré des choses ! ajouta Pansy.

Les oreilles d'Hermione commençaient à bourdonner. Si bien qu'elle n'entendit bientôt que les gloussements de Pansy tout en les voyants se tripoter très peu discrètement. Tout d'un coup, Pansy se jeta sur Harry pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Hermione ne put alors plus se contrôler, hurla un « NOOON ! » révolté en se levant et en tapant son poing sur la table (oui, elle aimait taper du poing). Malheureusement pour elle, (mais heureusement pour nous ) son poing tomba sur son assiette et tout son contenu fut projeter sur son visage. Elle se mit alors à pleurer bruyamment, indignée contre elle-même, et contre Harry. Tout ça avec toujours son sourire collé sur le visage, c'était assez effrayant.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ? cria-t-elle.

Harry et Pansy, interloqués, la regardait sous le monticule de nourriture qui la recouvrait.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Elle ! ELLE !

Harry la regarda avec approximativement cette tête : oÔ

-Tu m'as TRAHI !

-Hermione… dit doucement Sirius.

-Toi LA FERME c'est une affaire PERSONNELLE !

(choking pauvre Sirichou)

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu raconte Hermione? dit Harry.

-Tu sais bien que c'était ma rivale !

-Mais tu pense encore à CA ? C'était il y a des millénaaaaaaaaaaaires !

-Pas pour moi !

Pansy les regardait à tour de rôle, avec un air abruti sur le visage, ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qui se passait.

-C'est une traînée !

-HEY ! N'insulte pas ma copine toi ! répondit Harry en sortant sa baguette.

-Mais regarde la vérité en face ! Elle se sert de toi pour me faire souffrir ! rétorqua Hermione en sortant la sienne à son tour.

Pansy commença à devenir inquiète, bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui se passait. Sirius lui était parti aux toilettes. Bah oui, ça plombe le ventre ces gros repas.

-Tu crois que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle on peut m'aimer ?

-Bah OUI ! Avec ta tête de balafré…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Bah toi, bah toi, toi tu… T'ES MAL COIFFEE ! NA d'abord !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Mal coiffé toi-même !

-C'est celui qui dit qui l'est !

-C'est toi qui l'as dit !

-Merde.

-AHA !

Harry, ne pouvant supporter sa défaite au concours d'insulte, décida de se venger autrement des insultes portées à lui et à son amour.

-_Abracadabra_ !

-Euh, Harry, on est pas au cirque là oO

-Ah oui merde. _Dansedefolie_ !

Les jambes d'Hermione se mirent alors à danser dans tous les sens sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement con.

-C'est comme ça que tu le prends ! _Macarena_ !

Les bras de Harry se mirent alors à bouger suivant les mouvements de la danse bien connue, je pense ne pas avoir à préciser laquelle à moins que vous ne soyez atteints d'imbécillité profonde et irrémédiable…

Pansy était maintenant debout, inquiétée par les sorts que nos deux héros se lançaient mutuellement. De plus, les bras de Harry et les jambes d'Hermione se tortillant dans tous les sens, ils avaient quelque peut du mal à viser.

Comme les sorts commençaient à devenir dangereux, et que Sirius était toujours aux toilettes, Pansy décida d'intervenir. Elle se mit entre nos deux combattants, alors qu'Hermione lançait un sort « _Moi-jpréfère-rester-toute-seule_ » pendant que Harry lançait un « _Keep-on-trackin'-me_ » particulièrement féroce. Cette alliance lui fut fatale. Pansy s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, laissa échapper quelques sanglots toussotés, et mourut à la façon des héros de Soap-opéra, en laissant échapper un « ah ! » soupiré et en laissant sa langue pendante hors de sa bouche.

Harry et Hermione, pétrifiés, regardaient ce qu'ils venaient de faire (les sorts de macarena et de dansedefolie agissaient encore ce qui rendait la scène assez bizarre, compte tenu aussi du sourire terrifiant toujours collé sur la tête d'Hermione). Sirius entra à ce moment là dans la pièce.

-Mais… elle est MORTE !

Hermione et Harry baissèrent la tête. Une larme, transparente, cristalline, glissa sur la joue de Harry lentement.

-Bon, vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez vous réconcilier maintenant ? les réprimanda Sirius, en les libérant de leur sort.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers Harry, et dit :

-Je pense que maintenant, tu ne pourras plus sortir avec elle de toute façon… je suis désolée.

-Oh ce n'est rien, je vais voir ce que je vais pouvoir faire du cadavre, il peut encore m'être utile. (ndla : eurk !) Je suis désolé moi aussi.

Mais il s'averra bientôt que les deux sortilèges mélangés donnaient aussi lieu à une poussée d'acné subite à retardement, ce qui poussa Harry à se séparer définitivement du corps. Il soupira, encore tout fébrile et triste.

-Oh, mon pauvreHarry, je suis vraiment désolée, dit Hermione. Je sais que tu tenais à elle.

-Non, c'est pas ça, dit Harry, mais… Pour une fois que je m'en étais trouvé une! C'est malin!

-Oh… désolée. Tu verras, tu t'en trouveras une bientôt.

-Mhmm, je ne sais pas, à présent, j'ai plutôt besoin de faire le vide, de rester seul peut-être un moment…

Et oui, Harry avait le cœur brisé. Le pauvre. Il ne pouvait envisager une future aventure, c'était trop dur pour lui.

_Harry arrivera-t-il à surmonter sa peine? Arrivera-t-il à oublier Pansy et à rechercher de nouveau l'amûr? Hermione arrivera-t-elle à se débarrasser de son sourire effrayant? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode! euh… pardon, chapitre des feux de l'amûûûr!_


	9. Des bébés, des bébés, et des bébés

Chapitre 9 : **Des bébés, des bébés et (oh !) encore des bébés**

Harry repartit chez lui, seul et triste. Hermione et Sirius étaient donc libre de faire tout ce qu'il leur plaisait mais – ah ! Non ! On l'avait oublié cui-là ! – Hermione avait toujours son sourire effrayant au visage, et Sirius se refusait à toute galipette tant qu'elle avait cette horreur. Et manque de pot, elle n'arrivait pas à l'enlever ! Et oui, ce sortilège pouvait avoir des effets négatifs voir permanents si on le gardait plus d'une heure. Or, Hermione avait largement dépassé ce temps ! (et oui, avec le dîner et les disputes ça passe vite !) Sirius et elle s'y mirent à deux pour l'enlever, mais ils ne parvinrent qu'à l'inverser sur la moitié droite de sa bouche, et maintenant, tandis que la partie gauche restait figée dans un demi-sourire effrayant, l'autre moitié boudait. Ça faisait un mélange vraiment terrifiant. Hermione était déprimée – bah oui, le manque de cochonneries c'est mauvais pour le moral – et Sirius était assez inquiet. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ils décidèrent donc d'employer les grands moyens : l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques (ils auraient pas plus trouver un nom plus court franchement, les seuls qui font des noms plus longs, c'est Hermione avec son « Sirichounet-d'amour-en-caoutchouc-de-Bolivie-orientale-dont-aucun-enfant-n'a-participé-à-la-frabrication » et Drago avec son « canari-en-sucre-qui-l'avait-lâchement-abandonné-pour-une-stupide-histoire-d'honneur-familial »).

Hermione fut donc internée 3 semaines à l'hôpital et Sirius lui rendait visite tous les jours, bien que toujours légèrement effrayé par son demi-sourire-demi-boudeur qui se déformait un peu plus chaque jour (« il faut le déformer petit à petit pour pouvoir lui rendre sa forme normale » avait expliqué un guérisseur). Et c'est là qu'ils reçurent un faire-part des plus étonnants :

_Dolores et Drago Malefoy ont la joie_

_de vous annoncer la naissance _

_de leur petit garçon :_

_Douleur_

Etait jointe une photo assez étrange du bébé – pour vous représenter un peu le truc, imaginez un mélange de Drago et de Ombrage chauve et grassouillet. Ce message émut grandement Hermione, qui n'avait pas encore eut d'enfant (et oui, vous vous rappelez ? Krum n'en voulait pas) Mais c'était l'occasion d'essayer…

-Boubou ? dit-elle.

-Oui Bibi ?

-Il est magnifique cet enfant… ça ne te donne pas envie d'en faire un ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-Euh… Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu trouve de magnifique chez _cet_ enfant, mais j'aime bien les gosses ! Mais par contre, je préfèrerais attendre que tu ais retrouvé ta bouche d'origine.

C'était donc décidé, ils allaient avoir un enfant. Et d'ailleurs, dès que le médecin décida qu'Hermione pouvait rentrer, ils utilisèrent un lit de l'hôpital pour se livrer au bel acte de la procréation (comme c'est bien dit ) et se firent bientôt virer par un guérisseur, mais peut-importe, ils avaient décidé d'avoir cet enfant, et ils feraient tout pour l'avoir.

Trois mois après, Hermione et Sirius étaient dans la salle de bain - toilettes, attendant le résultat du test de grossesse (ndla : bah oui, je vois pas pourquoi les sorciers devraient pas faire des tests de grossesse comme tout le monde ! en plus Hermione est d'origine moldue hein, alors faites pas ch).

-Les trois minutes sont passées là ? demanda Sirius.

-Non, ça fait 10 secondes.

-Merde.

-Soit poli, tu oublies qu'il y a peut-être un enfant qui nous écoute.

-Oh oui c'est vrai pardon. Flute zut saperlipopette fichtre bleu ! Ça fait trois minutes maintenant?

-Non, ça fait 40 secondes.

-Grmblmrrmmrmm…

silence

-Et maintenant ? demanda encore Sirius.

-Une minute et demi.

-On pourrait pas faire quelque chose pour s'occuper en attendant ?

-Bah écoute, y'a les toilettes juste à côté, amuse-toi.

-Grmblmrmblmzm…

Sirius s'assit par terre, boudant contre le test de grossesse. Hermione lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

-Deux minutes ! dit Hermione.

-C'est bon ? demanda Sirius en bondissant.

-Bah non il faut attendre trois !

-Grmblmrrmblmmm…

silence

-OH !

-Oh quoi ? OH QUOI ? demanda Sirius.

-C'est bleu ! Y'a une ligne bleue !

-C'est un garçon ?

-Beuh nan ça veut juste dire que… JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

-YAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Et ils firent la fête tout la nuit, burent plein de champagne… Ah non mince, c'est con hein Hermione, pas d'alcool quand on est enceinte ! héhé.

Neuf mois plus tard, Hermione accouchait d'un très joli bébé (bah oui, imaginez un hybride des deux, ça doit être sacrément sexy !)

A des kilomètres de là…

-Oh ! On a du courrier ! dit Dumbledore sur un ton surexcité (ça doit être passionnant son existence avouez, il doit être heureux d'avoir des amis !)

-Ah bon ? De qui ? demanda Ron.

-D'Hermione et de Sirius ! Ça ressemble à un faire-part !

_Hermione et Sirius Black_

_Sont heureux de vous faire part_

_De la naissance de leur magnifique petit garçon_

_Alpha du Centaure_

-Oooh ! comme il est beaaaauuuuuuu ! dit Dumbledore.

Effectivement, c'était un très beau bébé, vraiment très beau, pensa Ron. Il n'était pas du tout jaloux. Naaaaan jamais. Bon peut-être un petit peu. Un tout petit alors. Presque pas. Bon si quand même. Il faut avouer que c'était quand même un très joli bébé. Très très joli. Bon, peut-être un peu plus jaloux. Bon d'accord, TRES jaloux. Mais tant pis, il ferait sans.

Il avait caché les photos de Douleur et d'Alpha du Centaure sous son oreiller, et les regardait chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Et dire qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir avec son amour… Mais il ne pouvait pas le quitter pour autant. C'était SON Amour. Alors tant pis. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache.

Un jour, alors que Ron était parti vaquer à ses occupations d'enchanteur, Dumbledore s'étala sur le lit, rêveur. Il roula sur le côté pour se placer du côté de son Ronichounet-chéri. Et ne fut-il pas surpris en sentant quelque chose d'étrange dans la taie d'oreiller ! Il regarda, et découvrit les photos. Et il comprit. Il comprit le comportement étrange de Ronichounet ces derniers jours, qui refusait certaines positions qu'il adorait avant. Il était triste car il n'allait pas avoir d'enfant… « Je vais remédier à ça, pensa Dumbledore. »

Quand Ron rentra du travail, Dumbledore était dans le salon, l'attendant. Il avait une tête mi-triste mi-heureuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron.

-J'ai trouvé les photos sous ton oreiller, dit Dumbledore.

-Oh.

-Oui. Tu veux un enfant n'est-ce pas ?

-Disons que… oui, j'aimerais bien… Mais ce n'est pas grave ! ajouta précipitamment Ron. Je sais que c'est impossible, et ce n'est pas grave du tout je m'en passerai !

-Mais si ! On peut en avoir un !

-Ah bon !

-Ouiiiii ! je connais un sortilège très puissant, qui…

-Qui ferait qu'on pourrait être enceint ? C'est assez bizarre comme idée.

-Non ! L'un de nous deux pourrait devenir une femme !

-Uh !

-Mais ouiiii jte jure !

-Oui mais… je tiens à mon anatomie moi !

-Alors… je pourrais le faire.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui mais, m'aimeras-tu autant après ?

-Oh oui ! Je t'aimerais toujours Albichou !

-C'est vrai ? Et bien allons-y !

Dumbledore se retrouva donc dans un cercle de poudre blanche, avec Ron qui dansait autour et marmonnait des paroles bizarres.

-Euh… Ron, on n'est pas au bal là ! Le sortilège, s'il-te-plait !

-Ah oui c'est vrai, désolé, j'ai eu… un moment d'égarement.

Et cette fois, Ron marmonna des paroles bizarres tout en agitant sa baguette magique (bah oui, c'est un sortilège puissant, mais Ron est enchanteur et maintenant assez doué pour ce genre de choses ). A la fin, il lança une poignée de la poudre blanche sur Dumbledore, qui se mit à toussoter dans un nuage de fumé. Puis doucement, doucement, tandis que la poussière se dissipait peu à peu, le toussotement devint légèrement plus aigu.

-Albichou ?

-Voui ? répondit une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Ron était comme ça >OO

-Ça a marché ? demanda-t-il.

-Je pense oui

-Woaw.

Albus était maintenant… En fait ce n'était plus Albus. C'était Alberte. Grande femme, avec de longs cheveux blancs, une poitrine généreuse, un beau regard bleu (cherche homme grand, brun, yeux bleus… ah merde, c'est pas les petites annonces ici ? kof) avec les mêmes lunettes en demi-lune qui lui donnaient un air terriblement sexy, mais un petit moins de barbe que l'original quand même .

-Ce que tu peux être… SEXY ! s'écria Ron en se jetant sur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était donc devenue une femme (réglée, s'il vous plait !). Ron et elle pouvait donc avoir un enfant, et il se mirent sérieusement à la tache (encore plus sérieusement qu'avant, je vous jure, c'est possible !). Et une dizaine de mois plus tard, Alberte et Ron se trouvaient à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, pendant l'accouchement.

-Poussez ! dit la guérisseuse.

-Mhmmf ! dit Dumbledore.

-OH ! Je vois la tête ! _JE VOIS LA TETE_ ! dit Ron, la larme à l'œil.

-Allez, un petit effort, c'est bientôt fini, dit la guérisseuse. Respirez bien à fond.

-Mhmmf !

-Bah allez, fait un effort, pousse un peu plus fort ! dit Ron.

-Oh c'est facile hein, c'est pas toi qui est en train d'accoucher ! répliqua Alberte.

-Poussez, on y est presque !

-Mhmmf !

Et là, le bébé fut projeté du ventre de Dumbledore directement dans les bras de la guérisseuse.

-C'est un garçon ! dit-elle. Oh mon dieu…

-Ah ! s'exclama Ron, dans un cri mi-étonné mi-effrayé, qui dut se retenir au lit d'Alberte pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

-Quoi ? _Quoi _? demanda Dumbledore, paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Euh, on va s'occuper de votre garçon. En attendant, je pense qu'il faut que je vous parle un instant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Avez-vous fait des voyages à l'étranger, madame ?

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec mon enfant !

-Etes-vous allé en Azerbaïdjan ?

-Oui, j'ai visité Bakou, j'ai un ami qui habite là-bas, voyez-vous. Vous devriez y aller au printemps, c'est très beau à cette période de l'année ! (nlda : Non, c'est même pas vrai, je montre pas ma « culture » comme quoi je sais que l'Azerbaïdjan c'est un pays qui existe (jvous jure !) et que la capitale c'est Bakou !… kof).

-Euh, non, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est à propos de vous. Il semble que vous ayez été piqué par un cafard chouineur. Nous avons déjà eu un cas ici, il y a quelque année… Cela a perturbé les proportions de votre enfant… Ses jambes font 1 centimètre de plus que la moyenne.

-Vous voulez dire que mon enfant est… _disproportionné_ ! Mais… C'est une _catastrophe_ ! Qu'allons-nous faire, Rony, qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Je propose de garder l'enfant, dit Ron.

-Même avec des jambes comme _ça_ !

-Ma chérie, je comprends que ça te perturbe… Mais c'est notre enfant ! Nous l'élèverons, aussi disproportionné soit-il !

-C'est vrai, tu as raison mon cœur, je me suis laissée emporter. Cette enfant est le nôtre et nous ferons tout pour lui donner une vie normale, en dépit de ses jambes démesurées.

La guérisseuse revint donc avec l'enfant, et le mit dans les bras d'Alberte.

-Le pauvre, gémi-elle, la larme à l'œil. Il est magnifique…

-C'est vrai, dit Ron, les yeux remplis de larmes aussi.

-Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ?

Alberte leva sa tête vers Ron, et dit :

-Je propose de l'appeler Jamba, en honneur à ses jambes.

-C'est une très bonne idée, répondit Ron.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et Dumbledore laissa couler une larme de joie sur sa joue.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-elle.


	10. Coup de théâtre pour Harry

Chapitre 10 : **Coup de théâtre pour Harry** _(jvous jure avant c'était de la gnognotte !)_

Recevoir ces faire-parts avait eu un effet tout à fait différent sur Harry. Il était d'avantage triste et renfermé sur lui-même, sachant que la personne avec qui il aurait voulu en avoir était morte. Il n'avait plus le cœur à l'amour. Il était seul chez lui, ne mangeait plus, ne faisait plus rien, à part regarder la star academy 5 d'un air absent.

C'est en regardant Miranda (sa préférée) chanter qu'il prit une décision : il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela, sans rien faire, refermé sur lui-même. Voldemort était toujours en vie, et Harry ne pourrait avoir de repos tant que ce serait le cas. Il se décida donc à partir à sa recherche. Il rassembla quelques affaires, des provisions, et se mit en route. Ne sachant où commencer à chercher, il décida d'aller se renseigner auprès de Dumbledore. Après tout, il, enfin elle l'avait toujours aidé. Il se rendit donc à la maison que partageaient Ron et Alberte, et leur fils Jamba. Ce fut Ron qui ouvrit la porte.

-Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Entre je t'en pris !

-Bonjour Ron. Mes félicitations pour votre enfant !

-Merci beaucoup. Viens, le salon est par ici.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle spacieuse et s'installèrent dans un des nombreux fauteuils.

-J'ai appris la mort de Pansy, je voulais te présenter mes condoléances, dit Ron.

-Merci.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Eh bien, en fait je voulais parler à Dumbledore.

-Alberte ? Elle s'occupe du bébé, attends, je vais la chercher.

Il monta à l'étage, et quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore descendit.

-Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

Harry fut stupéfait en voyant les changements de Dumbledore (en effet, il / elle avait la poitrine beaucoup plus abondante qu'avant).

-Je vais bien. J'aurais besoin de tes informations, je suis à la recherche de Voldemort.

-Vraiment ? Oh et bien je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis un moment, mais j'ai reçu sa dernière carte postale il y a un mois.

-Sa carte postale ? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, il a prit quelques vacances. Attends que je la retrouve… Ah ! La voilà.

La carte postale était la photo d'une région montagneuse du Nord de l'Angleterre. Harry lut ce qui était écrit dessus :

_Cher Albus Dumbledore,_

_J'ai été très heureux d'apprendre ton mariage. De mon côté, tout va bien. Je suis parti en fugue amoureuse avec Queudver, et nous sommes très heureux. Evidemment, je ne peux te révéler l'endroit précis où je me situe, mais la carte devrait te donner une idée suffisante pour donner les indications à ton hibou. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Etait jointe une carte précise de la région avec une grosse flèche verte lumineuse pointée vers une région caverneuse indiquant « JE SUIS ICI ».

-Je peux la garder ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr. Les informations sont un peu vague mais ça devrait te guider un peu.

Harry repartit, la carte en main. Il transplana dans les montagnes, non loin de la région caverneuse, et se mit à chercher. Le soir tombait, il décida donc de se réfugier dans une caverne pour la nuit. Il fit un petit feu, se fit cuire des chamallows, et s'endormit dans un duvet beaucoup trop confortable et chaud pour n'avoir pas été magique.

Le lendemain, il se remit en route, serrant fortement sa baguette dans sa proche, prêt à réagir à tout attaque subite. Il fouilla une, puis deux, puis trois cavernes, et ne trouva rien. Fatigué, il s'assit contre la paroi d'une autre caverne, et se sortit un sandwich. Puis soudain, il lui sembla entendre des gémissements venant de l'intérieur de la caverne. Interloqué, il ne bougea pas, sa main tenant le sandwich, la bouche ouverte pleine de morceaux à moitié mâchés. Il sortit la carte, et s'aperçut qu'il était exactement à l'endroit où pointait la flèche. Il rangea la carte, sorti sa baguette, et se leva. A pas lents, il avança dans la caverne, suivant les gémissements, guettant tout mouvement. Les gémissements devinrent plus fort, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que c'était parce qu'il s'était rapproché. A un tournant de la caverne, pourtant, il les vit. Ils étaient là, dans une position relativement étrange, Voldemort, son pire ennemi, et Queudver, le traître de ses parents. Il se figea. Eux aussi. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait dans la tête d'Harry, il n'osait pas bouger.

Il l'ignorait, mais quelque chose de tout aussi perturbant se passait dans la tête de Voldemort. Tout devenait clair pour lui. Il aimait les hommes résistants, qui se battaient, qui étaient fort, avec une belle saucisse, pas ceux avec un vermicelle rikiki ! D'autant plus que celui là était venu par crainte et faiblesse…

_ …Ti aaaamoo e chiedo perdoooono   
Ricordi chi sooooooono  
Ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo_

_Ti aaaaamoo ti amo ti aaaamoo_

_Ti amo ti aaaaaamoo_

_Ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo… _

Voilà ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Voldemort. Il lâcha Queudver sur place, et se jeta sur Harry.

Mais Harry, lui, n'était pas d'accord du tout (Queudver non plus d'ailleur). Il le repoussa, écoeuré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire là ? demanda-t-il avec le même air que si on lui avait demandé de manger une chaussette portée pendant 15 jours consécutifs à faire du sport dans des chaussures non aérées et qu'on avait laissé pourrir, leur donnant une couleur verdâtre.

-Harry… Je t'aime ! lui déclara Voldemort.

-Pas moi ! T'as tué mes parents ! Et t'a même voulu me tuer, je sais pas si tu te rappelles ?

-Oui, j'avoue. Mais tu sais ce qui t'a sauvé ?

-L'amour ? dit Harry sur un air dédaigneux.

-Oui ! Mais j'ai compris aujourd'hui ! Ce n'était pas l'amour de ta mère ! C'était le mien ! Ma baguette refusait d'agir contre mes sentiments !

-Uh !

Harry ne semblait pas très convaincu. Il avait à peu près cette tête là : oÔ

-C'est ridicule !

Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait prit la parole. C'était Queudver. Il les observait depuis un moment, la bouche grande ouverte dans un ébahissement incrédule et révolté.

-Je n'en supporterais pas d'avantage ! Je m'en vais !

En disant cela, il commença à ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la caverne. Voldemort ne fit aucun geste et ne dit aucun mot pour le retenir. Il regardait Harry en bavant. Harry, lui, était très gêné par tout ça, et assez agacé. Il était venu ici pour tuer Voldemort, et non seulement il le surprend lui et Queudver dans une position avec laquelle il était sûr qu'ils ne faisaient pas une partie de ping-pong (mais peut-être un twister invisible ?) et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir de sa vie (bah oui, c'est qu'il est fragile notre petit Harry !), et en plus, maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus le tuer ! Bah oui attendez, il n'allait pas tuer quelqu'un qui était tombé sous son incroyable charme ! (Quoi me dîtes pas que vous l'auriez fait vous ? Non me sortez pas des excuses à deux balles genre il a tué ses parents ! Sérieusement, vous l'auriez fait vous ? C'est vrai ! Vous êtes monstrueux ! C'est dégueulasse le pauvre ! S'attaquer à un homme sans défense et amoureux ! Han je suis choquée ! … bon si je revenais à l'histoire là ? ). Donc, Harry était très déçu, il ne pouvait même plus le tuer !

Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais pendant qu'on blablatait ensemble et que Harry réfléchissait, Queudver s'était tiré, ce qui laissait Harry seul avec Voldemort.

-Bon euh… Je crois que je vais partir.

-Non ! Ne me laisse pas Harry ! Tu es mon seul amour !

-Euh, c'est super, mais je te pardonne pas pour tout ce que tu m'as fait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Voldemort, sanglotant.

-Alors commençons par le début… Tu as tué mes parents, tu as essayé de me tuer…

-Essayé ! Mais je n'ai pas réussit hein ! l'interrompit Voldemort

-Tu as de nouveau voulu me tuer quand j'étais en première année…continua Harry comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu.

-Mais c'est Quirrel qui essayait ! Moi je ne faisais que lui donner l'ordre ! répondit Voldemort pour essayer de se défendre.

-Oh oui et ça c'est beaucoup plus pardonnable ! rétorqua Harry ironiquement.

-Mais oui ! Je ne pouvais pas le faire, j'étais bloqué par mes sentiments…

-Euh… Peu importe, ton souvenir a voulu me faire tuer par un basilic en deuxième année…

-Ah non ! C'était mon souvenir, pas moi ! Tu peux pas m'en donner la responsabilité !

-Et tu as de nouveau essayé de me tuer en quatrième année !

-Mais non, je ne t'ai rien fais !

-Tu as tué Cédric !

-Non, c'était Queudver. Mais je m'excuse pour ça. Je sais que tu l'aimais.

-C'était le meilleur ! se mit à sangloter Harry.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Voldemort, en lui tapotant l'épaule doucement.

-OUIIIIIINNNNNNNN ! laissa échapper Harry avant de fondre en larmes.

Voldemort le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le consoler en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Hey ! s'écria Harry en s'éloignant de Voldemort, réalisant soudain. Me touche pas ! Je tomberais pas dans ton piège !

-Ce n'est pas un piège voyons !

-_Vade retro satanas !_

-Satanas ?

-Oui Satanas !

-Mais non ! Tu verras, je vais te convaincre.

Voldemort tenta de séduire Harry, comme le ferait tout bon Sim: il commença par lui parler de ses passions. Puis il lui fit un petit compliment, que Harry prit par chance très bien. Voldemort reparla de ses passions avec Harry, puis ils s'enlacèrent. Et ainsi de suite. Voldy en vint à embrasser le jeune balafré. Il lui offrit une peluche. Et Harry commença à tomber amoureux. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son bien-aimé fut de bonne humeur et en amour fou avec lui, Voldemort lui demanda s'il voulait vivre avec lui. Et Harry, séduit donc en à peu près une demi-journée, à la Sims, et qui n'en avait même pas ras-le-cul d'avoir passé la journée à se faire draguer par une espèce de momie décomposée, accepta de bon cœur. Un nouveau couple était né.  
Les deux amoureux s'installèrent alors dans une caverne, appelée couramment « la caverne du vice », et y restèrent de nombreuses années afin de procéder à leur passe-temps favori à tous les deux : le ping-pong.

Non je plaisante Nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler à quelle activité ils se livrèrent alors pour ne pas choquer les enfants qui nous regardent (fin qui nous lisent hein c'est pareil) nous ne ferons que préciser que cette activité n'avait rien d'une partie de ping-pong héhé.


	11. Des couples qui se déchirent

_Ce chapitre a écrit par Mystina et moi, la moitié jusqu'au premier "QUOI!" par moi, et la suite (ainsi que le titre pas Mystina) (il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César (mais t'es pas César? (non mais... (et Mystina c'est pas César? (non mais... (bah pourquoi tu dis ça alors? (c'est une expression! (oui mais quand même tu vas pas te prendre pour César hein nan mais oh! (-.-' (quoi? (si on passait à l'histoire? (bonne idée! (c'était la tite connerie du narrateur, veuillez nous excuser))))))))))))_

Chapitre 11 : **Des couples qui se déchirent et des couples qui se retrouvent**

Des années plus tard, dans leur grande maison de campagne, Drago et Ombrage (qui avait décidé de garder son nom de famille – « Dolores Malefoy, j'aurais l'air de quoi ? Ombrage, c'est tellement plus sexy ! » avait-elle dit) jouaient au ping-pong (vraiment hein !) tout en discutant joyeusement comme tout couple marié aime le faire autour d'une partie de ping-pong. Soudainement, leur fils Douleur arriva en courrant dans la salle, se prenant au passage la table de ping-pong dans la tête, puis recula et se pris le mur, et Ombrage du accourir pour lui faire retrouver l'équilibre, loupant la balle, ce qui fit lâcher un cri de joie à Drago.

-Ça va mon chéri ? demanda Ombrage à son fils.

-Voui Moman, répondit Douleur.

-Oh, tes amis sont arrivés ! dit Drago en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Voui.

-Bon, mon chéri, reprit Ombrage. Je veux que tu fasses très attention à la patinoire. Ne lâche jamais la main de madame Smith !

-Nan Moman.

-Tu as tes patins ?

-Ils sont dans ma chambre Moman.

-Va les chercher alors.

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'il prenne des patins à lui ? Ça nous a coûté une fortune ! Et ils en louent des pas cher sur place !

-La dernière fois que je suis allée à la patinoire, j'ai eu des hématomes aux jambes pendant des mois !

-Oui mais ça c'est parce que tu ne sais pas patiner…

-C'était les patins ! répondit Ombrage avec fureur.

-Wala Moman, dit Douleur en revenant avec les patins.

-Tu as tes gants ?

-Voui Moman.

-Ton écharpe ?

-Voui Moman.

-Ton caleçon ?

-Voui Moman.

-Tes protections ?

-Voui Moman.

-C'est bien mon petit tu peux y aller.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le regarda rejoindre la voiture qui l'attendait dans l'allée. Il voulut entrer dedans, mais oublia d'ouvrir la porte, se prit la porte, tomba, se releva, ouvrit la porte, et entra enfin dans la voiture, sous le regard bien veillant de sa mère.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le couver comme ça tu sais, remarqua Drago. Il s'en sortira très bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il sort avec les Smith et rien ne lui ai encore arrivé.

-On ne sait jamais ! Et puis c'est la période de l'année où la glace est la plus dure ! Il pourrait se faire mal !

-On est en été Mamour ! Et la patinoire pour enfant est faite exprès pour devenir aussi souple et confortable qu'un gros coussin si l'on tombe !

-Mhm… Je sais à quoi tu penses.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as peur que je le couve trop, et qu'il soit incapable de s'en sortir seul si tu pars.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je suis tombée sur une carte de l'Angleterre dans l'Atlas, et tu y avais entouré l'endroit où Voldemort et Harry se sont cachés.

-Oh…

-Ecoute Drago, je ne t'interdirais pas d'aller retrouver ton maître si tu le veux, je sais que c'est pour cela que tu as renoncé à Harry. Mais je ne t'accompagnerais pas non plus. Nous avons un enfant à élever, et en plus, je déteste le balafré.

-Mais… je ne veux pas vous quitter…

-Drago, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Moi aussi je préfèrerais que tu reste, mais tu ne seras jamais heureux sans ton maître, et je l'ai compris il y a bien longtemps déjà. Si tu dois partir, va. Douleur comprendra.

Drago baissa les yeux.

-Tu es sûre ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui. Vas-y, va à ton destin.

Et après un long baiser langoureux, Drago rassembla ses affaires, et partit, avant même que Douleur revienne de la patinoire. Il n'était pas très paternel de toute façon. Mais il versa tout de même quelques larmes en s'éloignant de la maison, de la femme et de la vie qu'il avait tant chéries.

Drago, seul à présent, marchait vers ses amours, vers ses raisons de vivre. Bien que quelque peu solitaire, il se sent heureux, car il sait qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait : continuer sa vie de père de famille aurait été se mentir à soi-même, car il sentait l'envie profonde en lui de retrouver son maître et son ex-mari… Il décida d'aller faire un tour à l'épicerie du coin pour prendre des provisions pour son voyage. Il prit notamment une grande provision de carotte, de pamplemousse, et de pomme de terre. Il allait payer quand…

-Mince ! J'ai oublié les haricots…

Il retourna donc dans les rayons chercher ses précieux haricots. Mais le magasin était en pénurie, il avait beaucoup de mal à en trouver. S'il ne les trouvait pas, il devrait se contenter de petits pois… Quand il en trouva enfin, il ne restait qu'une boite solitaire, au milieu du rayon. Il se précipita dessus, en même temps que quelqu'un d'autre à l'autre bout du rayon… Il devait les avoir, c'était une question de vie ou de mort… Bon d'accord, une question d'haricots ou de pois. Il mit sa main sur la boite en même temps que l'autre personne, et s'y cramponna de toutes ses forces.

-C'est le mieeeeeeen ! dit-il.

-Non le mieeeeeeen ! répondit l'autre.

« Je connais cette voix… » se dit Drago. Il leva alors lentement la tête, et eut le choc de sa vie. Rogue, Severus Rogue se tenait devant lui, agrippé à la même boite de haricots que lui.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous habillé ainsi ? s'étonna Drago.

-Drago, mon cher Drago, vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre… Je suis passé à la philosophie supérieure, voyez-vous, dit-il d'un ton impérieux.

Effectivement, le look de notre professeur de potions préféré avait bien changé. Fini les longues capes noires à la Néo et les habits en cuir, maintenant, il arborait deux couettes dans ses cheveux graisseux et une jolie petite robe à fleur roses.

-Que diriez-vous de partager cette boite de haricot ?

-Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma Drago.

Et ils se firent mutuellement manger les haricots, assis par terre, en plein milieu du rayon.

-Oh, il n'en reste plus qu'un, remarqua Drago. Tiens, tu peux le prendre.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, répliqua Rogue.

Et ils se mirent à manger le haricot chacun par un bout. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au milieu, Drago se jeta sur Rogue, faisant au passage tomber toutes les boites diverses entassées dans le rayon. A ce moment là, un vigile arriva et les jeta dehors de l'épicerie, sans qu'ils n'aient pu rien acheter.

-Je connais une petite auberge, pas loin, suggéra Drago.

-D'accord ! s'exclama Rogue.

Et ils se précipitèrent dans l'auberge pour faire des trucs pas très catholiques… mais plutôt scatologiques (et oui, c'est son trip à Rogue).

Le matin suivant, Drago et Rogue étaient très très contents. Ils avaient fait des trucs cochons toute la nuit, et s'étaient réveillés de fort bonne humeur, bien qu'ils aient quelques membres encore douloureux à cause de certaines positions particulièrement acrobatiques.

-Alors, que compte-tu faire aujourd'hui Drago ? demanda Rogue.

-Oh…

Drago avait totalement oublié ses projets pendant cette nuit de folie.

-Eh bien… je… je vais continuer ce pour quoi j'étais parti…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Retrouver Voldemort ainsi que Harry.

-QUOI !

-Retrouver Voldemort ainsi que Harry.

-QUOI !

-Retrouver Voldemort ainsi que Harry.

-QU...

-MAIS T'ES BOUCHÉ OU QUOI?

Rogue n'était pas bouché, non. Il était simplement... transpercé par cette fatalité, qui était pourtant évidente. Il aurait tant aimé avoir son Dragouche (lui il donne un nouveau surnom) pour lui et pour lui seul. Mais Dragouche aimait Voldemort, et surtout... HARRY POTTER. Quelle ironie! Harry Potter, celui que Rogue avait essayé de renvoyer toute sa scolarité durant...

-Je... bredouilla-t-il d'un ton faible. Je voulais te suivre où que tu ailles, mais... Mais...

Rogue commença à pleurer doucement. Drago, d'un geste compréhensif, commença à sécher ses larmes.

-Ben viens, alors, dit-il.

-MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS PAS! hurla alors Rogue en se redressant, les couettes ébouriffées faisant gicler de la graisse de toutes parts, les naseaux crachant de la fumée, un regard empli de haine et de désespoir tragique. JE NE PEUX PAS! HARRY EST MON PIRE ENNEMI! RIEN QUE QUAND JE LE VOIS, IL ME DONNE D'AFFREUSES AMPOULES AUX FESSES!

C'était donc là le secret de la haine qu'éprouvait Rogue pour Harry. Drago hocha la tête d'un ton compréhensif. il comprenait tout à fait cela... Le jour où Crabbe, duquel il était éperdument amoureux à l'époque, était parti avec Neville Londubat, qui lui faisait jaillir une quantité impressionnante d'eczéma sur les pieds chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix, ou encore celui où il avait retrouvé Harry avec Pansy, il avait éprouvé la même chose. Harry... son objectif final . Drago se mit à pleurer à son tour, la situation de Rogue était si triste! Et puis, il l'aimait tant, lui aussi! Il trouva finalement un argument convaincant.

-Écoute, Severus... Si je vais à cette caverne, ce n'est pas que pour Harry... Tu sais... J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des fleurs merveilleuses, aux alentours, qui changent de couleur selon celui qui la tient!

Cette révélation suffit largement à consoler Rogue. Il se mit à rire, pas d'un affreux rire sadique comme autrefois, mais d'un rire aigu et mélodieux.

-Hihihihi! Drago, tu es merveilleux! J'en cueillerai de quoi en faire une boutique entière pour toi! Allons cueillir toutes les fleurs dans cette montagne!

Et Severus Rogue embrassa langoureusement Dragouche, qui bien sûr se laissa faire, puis ils s'en allèrent main dans la main.

Mais ce que Drago ne pouvait tout simplement pas deviner, c'était que son maître-bien-aimé, pendant ce temps-là, était mourant, réconforté par son bien-aimé-tout-court, qui l'assistait dans ce qui serait peut être ses derniers instants.

-Oh, Harry... Je souffre... Quand je pense à la douleur que j'ai infligé à tant de gens innocents...

-Maître, êtes-vous sûr que je ne suis pas capable de lancer un sortilège d'aération? ...

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhrrrrrr...

Voldemort avait l'air en proie de terribles souffrances... Il faut dire que son sort était le plus terrible qui pouvait frapper un homme.

-Si seulement Queudver n'était pas revenu! ragea Harry. C'est parce qu'il a pété que tu es dans cet état, mon Voldychou rose!

-N...N'accu...n'accu...se pas... Queudver...

-Pourquoi? hurla Harry d'un air choqué.

C'en était trop! Il n'avait plus de rancune envers Voldemort, mais il conservait entière celle qu'il éprouvait pour Queudver.

-Il...ess...ayait de...de...m'aider. C..e n'est...p...pas...sa fau...te... Il...v...oulait...m'...appor...ter...une fleur...de la...mon...montagne...

-Moi aussi je peux le faire! protesta Harry.

D'un trait, il sortit de la caverne, pour aller chercher une fleur magique. Pendant qu'il tournait le dos pour en en cherchait une, Queudver y entra, une autre fleur à la main.

Lorsque Harry entra, entièrement nu pour que son maître soit ébloui par la beauté sculpturale de son corps(oO), son horreur fut entière. Complètement guéri, Voldemort était en train d'enlever les pétales, devenus jaune canari, de la fleur que lui avait donnée Queudver, qui le regardait attendri.

-Il m'aime... un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... à la folie! Oh! Queudver!

Voldemort embrassa longuement Queudver après l'avoir dévoré (mais des yeux seulement).

-Je crois que je me suis trompé... Harry ne m'a rien apporté! C'est toi que je veux!

-Oh, oui, maître! répondit Queudver, qui regardait son maître comme s'il était Dieu tout puissant.

-Allons découvrir le monde ensemble! Il y a tant de choses que je veux voir!

Harry les regarda se parler d'un air vide, pensant à l'injustice qui régnait en ce monde, aux pauvres africains qui mouraient de faim, de la Star Academy qui arrivait à sa fin...(que de poésie dans cette fic!)

Au bout d'un moment, Voldemort et Queudver finirent par partir, ignorant notre héros, tout en bavardant passionnément :

-Quel ingrat ce Harry! Il a toujours refusé que je fasse l'homme! Quelle humiliation! Tu feras la femme pour moi, pas vrai Queudver?

-Oh, tout ce que vous voulez, maître!

-Et tu m'achèteras ce ravissant cache-cœur rose?

-Mais bien entendu, maître!

je laisse un temps pour les larmes

Drago et Rogue, un panier rempli de fleurs à la main et un sourire figé sur les lèvres, arrivèrent alors que Harry, effondré et nu dans sa caverne, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Harry! Que t'arrive-t-il?

-DRAGO! Est-ce... TOI?

musique romantique

Harry tourna la tête et Drago vit... la plus merveilleuse chose qui lui avait été donnée de voir... Des grosses lunettes, des cheveux en pétard... Oui, c'était bien son bien-aimé... Harry Potter. Il murmura sensuellement ce nom de ses lèvres... Tandis que Harry, lui, était submergé comme au premier jour par les cheveux gominés et le nez pointu de Drago Malfoy. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent à s'embrasser, faire l'amour comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas revus depuis si longtemps ne rendit cet épisode de leur vie que plus merveilleux encore.

C'en fut trop pour Severus Rogue, qui continua à cueillir des fleurs dans le champ à côté, feignant d'avoir l'air heureux, mais dont le cœur était déchiré... Même le rose dont se coloraient instantanément les fleurs quand il les cueillait devenait terne... Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, Rogue décida de martyriser plus que jamais Harry, son pire ennemi, qui non seulement venait de lui provoquer une éruption de furoncles à la fesse gauche, mais qui en plus lui avait volé son amour.


End file.
